Season X: Daddy's Little Girl
by NMI123
Summary: Laura and Steve return from their honeymoon, but a series of mishaps leaves the couple in hot water with Carl. Will Carl ever get used to his little girl being a married woman? Will he ever get used to her being married to Steve Urkel? (Episode 3)


**Author's Note:** I tried to put the sexy time between lines so that if a reader would like to, they can skip over it without missing other plot points. I think the sexual development is an important part of their relationship, and just fun to write, but I do realize it's... detailed. Thanks for reading!

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Laura reached over and slapped her hand against the alarm clock. She had learned her lesson. Steve was not allowed to be in charge of their schedule on travel days. Today was their last morning waking up in paradise, and she wanted to be damn sure they didn't miss the chance to enjoy each other one more time before they went home. She sat up and stretched her arms out over her head. She rubbed her eyes and turned her attention to her snoozing bedmate. She smiled at his goofy expression and the drool pooling on his pillow. She chuckled to herself as she was again struck by their differences. Thinking about how horrified her fifteen year-old self would be again, she couldn't help but giggle as she pulled the sheet down, exposing Steve Urkel's naked body to her. She knew just how to wake him up.

She climbed between his legs and leaned down toward his member. His morning wood throbbed in her hand as she gripped it, and she watched as he stirred slightly.

"Mmm…"

She leaned down and began to lick up and down his shaft, wasting no time.

"Mmmmmmm…" he moaned again, wiggling his hips in sleeping pleasure.

She took him into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, sucking on his length. She still couldn't take much of him at a time, but she thought she was getting better. She vigorously stroked the bottom part of his member while she sucked on the top. She swirled her nimble tongue around his moistening tip.

"Ohhhhhhh, Lauraaaaaa…" he moaned.

She glanced up, thinking he was awake, but he still seemed more than half asleep. Was he dreaming about her? She smiled as she thought about how loyal he was, or, rather, she would have smiled if she didn't have his huge member in her mouth. She moaned back, hopefully loud enough to wake him, "MMMMMMMMMM!"

She knew his limits exactly. He bolted upright and looked down at her devouring his meat. His mind was foggy, but it cleared quickly at the sight of her pleasuring him. He lay back, but remained up on the back of his arms so he could watch her work. "Ohhhhh, Lauraaaaaa… Please, don't stop."

She didn't. She continued to worship his rock hard member.

"OH, GOD! Oh, Laura, I'm… OH, LAURAAAAAA…"

Her eyes widened as he began to fill her mouth again. His hot, white cum poured in unexpectedly, and she moaned as his flavors assaulted her taste buds, "Mmmmmm…"

She swallowed every last drop and he appreciated it greatly. "Oh, YESSSSS… Swallow it all, Babycakes."

She licked him clean and sat up, smiling at him flirtatiously, "Good morning, Steve."

He giggled and snorted, "GOOD MORNING, LAURA LEE!"

"Was that better than some noisy alarm clock?" she asked self-assuredly, crawling up to rest her head on his chest.

"Oh, God, yes," he purred. "The best part of waking up is no longer Folgers in my cup," he teased.

"I should hope not," she said, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

When she pulled away, he smiled at her haughtily.

"What?" she asked, reading his cocky look.

"You kissed me before you brushed your teeth," he taunted.

Her eyes widened, "Oh, my God! I did!"

"Ha- _ha_!" he teased. She pouted at him. He grabbed her face again and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was longer and deeper. "Mmmmm…" he moaned. As he let her pull away, he whispered, "Relax, Pet. You taste like me."

She smiled softly and kissed him again, relieved to be free of that shallow necessity. They were married now. Should she really feel obligated to sneak out of bed every morning? He held her close and stroked her back for a few minutes, while she snuggled against his chest. Eventually, she said, "Ok, we have a flight to catch, so if we're gonna…"

He bit his lip and hopped out of bed. He offered her his hand and she took it. She followed close behind him as he led her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and turned back to her. He grabbed her hard and pressed her against the counter.

He kissed her deeply and moved up to play with her breasts.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned, thrusting her chest out into his greedy hands.

He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter. He sucked on her neck, leaving a dark hickey, while he pinched and pulled on her nipples. He groaned as he sucked on her soft skin, "Mmmmm…"

"Ohhhh, Steeeeeeve…" she moaned, wiggling her hips.

He kissed lower. He licked both of her nipples, but he continued his mission quickly and trailed kisses down her flat stomach to her sweet mound. He kissed her smooth, bare skin.

"Ooooo," she whimpered since his head was so close to her sacred center. "Please, Steve."

He smiled, sucking on her fleshy mound. "You like that, Baby?"

She nodded, "Ohhhhh…"  
He stood back up and thrust his tongue in her mouth. At the same time, he pushed her legs apart and slipped two fingers inside of her wet, aching hole.

"Ohhhhhhh, STEEEEVE…" she cried, pulling her lips from his.

He moved his head down to suck on her left nipple while he used his fingers on her G-spot.

"Yesssss…" she moaned. "My clit, Baby. Play with my clit."

He slipped his fingers out of her and dipped his thumb in her entrance, soaking it in her slick essence. He pulled it out and rubbed it around her tender clit. He put his two fingers back inside her and continued to pleasure her in three important places, her nipple, her clitoris, and her G-Spot. He knew, however, that she needed his tongue to get where he wanted her to go, at least at this stage in their relationship, so as the bathroom really steamed up, he bent his face down to her womanhood and slipped his tongue in and out of her hot, little hole while he used his fingers on her clit. His other hand grabbed her ass and squeezed it, pushing her to him.

"Oh, BABYYYYYY," she yelled.

"Mmmmmm…" he moaned uncontrollably as he lapped at her delicious honey. He slurped at her entrance, covering his chin in her wetness and swallowing as much as he could. He moved back up and flicked his tongue hard against her clit while he pressed his fingers in and out of her, stretching her walls occasionally.

"OHHHH, STEEEEEEEVE…" she whined. "Oh, I'm almost there. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop."

He took the hand on her butt and moved it up to pinch her nipple and squeeze her big breast. As he did, she came all over his face.

"STEEEEEEEVE," she yelled, bucking her hips against him, locking his head in a death grip between her thighs. "Ohhhhhh," she moaned as waves of pleasure and heat rushed through her womanhood, her abdomen, and her whole body. "Oh, yes, Steve," she whispered as her body settled. "Oh, wow…"

Her legs released his head and he pulled away gasping for air. As his lungs filled back up, he caught sight of his gorgeous wife with her legs spread before him and he shoved his tongue deep in her mouth. He wanted her to taste herself on his lips.

"Mmmmmm…" she moaned, sucking on his lips hungrily.

He could tell that she liked the possessive claim of her scent as much as he loved tasting his own flavors on her. He pulled away to stare at her with lust filled eyes. "Are you ready, my pet?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back.

He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her into the shower. Without his glasses, he had a hard time navigating, but he eventually got them both inside. His back braced the scalding water, and he reached to turn it down before it hit her. When it had cooled a little, he pulled her close, into the falling water with him, set her down, and kissed her neck. His hands wandered her perfect body.

"Oh, Steve…" she purred. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Laura," he panted, his hands gripping her meaty butt, pulling her into his once again raging erection.

She moved her hands down to grip his butt, too. "I never want our honeymoon to end," she whispered.

He giggled as her hands played with his cheeks, but then he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "I can't wait for it to end, my love. I want to start our life together. Our _real_ life."

She smiled, once again touched by his way with words. She kissed him sweetly on his nose. "You're right. That does sound better."  
He pressed her up against the wall quickly, forcefully, and unexpectedly. "Then you better let me take you now so we don't miss our flight," he growled, pinning her insistently.

She lifted one leg up and wrapped it around his hip to give him access. He reached between them and lined up with her entrance. He shoved half of himself inside her and she yelled. "Ahhh!"

He leaned into her neck, "It's ok. It's ok. I didn't mean to hurt you, Pet. You're ok." He waited for her to nod and acknowledge him. Then he pulled out to the tip of his member and slid that first half back in. He began to slowly thrust into her. "Ohhhh, Lauraaaaaa…" he growled in a lower, primal voice. "Oh, Lauraaaaaaaaa… Yes…" He grabbed her other leg and lifted it up. Now, she was completely at his mercy. Only the wall and his body supported her. He continued pumping into her.

She moaned and whimpered softly, her eyes tightly closed, while she adjusted to his massive size, "Oh. Oh, Steve… Mm… Oh… Oh! Steve… Steve… Steeeeeve…"

He buried his face in her neck and started to thrust more of himself inside. She grew louder, but he wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure. "You like that, Baby?" he grunted. "Oh, yeah. You like that?"

"Yes! Don't stop. I love it," she grunted back. "Unh."

He pressed more of himself inside. "That's almost all of me, Baby. Take the rest of me. Oh, God! Laura! Take it!" He thrust his whole member inside, stretching her to her limits and making her bury her face in his neck.

"OHHHHH!" she yelled, echoing in the shower.

He continued to pull out to the tip and thrust his whole manhood back inside. As he started to move faster, he started to talk uncontrollably. "I love you. I love you. I love you…" he groaned with each thrust.

"I love you, toooooo…" she moaned. "You're so big, Steve. So big…"

"Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura…" He pulled her away from the wall and just held her up. He moved her body up and down his member, using her for his pleasure. He felt his knees grow weak, but he didn't stop. He moved her back under the stream of water and took her harder and faster as his orgasm approached. "Lauralauralauralauralauralauralaura…"

"OH, yessss… Faster, Steve."

He followed her orders and slammed into the back of her womanhood at full speed, moaning her name. He came deep inside her and groaned her name loudly as he shot his cum inside her tight, little hole. "LAURALAURALAURALAURAAAAAAAAA…"  
"Steve," she whimpered as his cum filled her. "Steve, I love you. I love you, Steve."

When his muscles began to tremble, he finally set her down. He caught her as her knees gave out. He leaned her against the wall and pressed his forehead to hers. "You are amazing."

She smiled, "So are you. This week has been better than I've ever imagined."

He snickered, "We never even made it to the beach."

"We were busy," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We were gettin' busy," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, and groaned, "Ughh…"

He smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away, he led her back under the water and picked up the soap. He began to rub it all over her body, spending extra time on his favorite parts, like her breasts, her butt, and her womanhood. When he was done, she took the soap and did the same for him. They washed each other and rinsed each other off in silence, just enjoying the feel of each other's bodies, the feel of each other's hands, and the intimacy in their quiet. He turned off the water and kissed her until he felt her hands push on his chest.

"We have to stop, Steve," she said, looking up at him.

He shook his head, "No, we don't."

"We do, because we are _finally_ clean again and I don't want to go back to my parents' house smelling like sweat and sex." She stepped past him and opened the shower door. She wrapped a towel around her body and handed one to Steve. She couldn't avoid his pouty face. "Steve, please, don't pout. If we could, I would love to stay here with you and do that over and over, but we have a plane to catch."

He nodded, wrapping the towel around his chest and groin. "I know, Laura Lee. I'm sorry. I just… I'm never done with you."

She smiled and walked up to him. She untied his towel and moved it lower. She wrapped it around his hips, exposing his chest, but better covering his manhood. "Well, thankfully, you will have plenty more opportunities," she purred, before walking off to get ready.

 **Back in Chicago…**

"Do you have to go now?" Eddie asked, pulling Max gently against him, preventing her from slipping out the door.

"Yes," Max insisted, giggling and pushing away. "We can't show up at the same time. It would look weird. Plus, I have to change."

"No, it wouldn't and no, you don't," he pressed.

"I'm dressed like I'm going clubbing," Max said, finally pulling out of his arms.

"Let's just tell her, Max."

"Eddie, we've talked about this," she sighed.

"You've slept here every night this week. Something's happening between us. Let's just rip the Band-Aid off."

"Not yet," Max said with an air of finality. She opened the door and stepped outside. "I'll see you at the house," she said, walking down the hall.

Eddie sighed and closed the door, knowing she'd be back by nightfall.

When Laura and Steve arrived at the airport, they were greeted by Estelle and Fletcher. Estelle pulled them both into a group hug. Fletcher kissed Laura's cheek and shook Steve's hand. They walked out to the car, Estelle holding tightly to Laura's arm. The boys trailed a few feet behind them with the luggage.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" she asked.

"It was amazing, Grandma. Thank you so much. The condo was gorgeous. I couldn't imagine a better wedding present," Laura answered, kissing her grandmother's cheek.

"You're welcome, Sugar. Now, back to business. How was the sex?"

"Grandma!" Laura scolded in a whisper, looking back to make sure Steve hadn't heard that.

"Hey, I gave you that honeymoon. The least you could do is give me some details," she insisted.

Laura looked away, blushing. "It was… Well, like I said, it was _amazing_."  
"As good as you imagined it?" she asked as they approached the car.

"So much better," Laura answered before silently shushing her as Steve and Fletcher caught up. Fletcher opened the door for Estelle and Steve held the door for Laura. Laura got settled in the backseat while Steve struggled to get their luggage in the trunk. Eventually, he joined her in the back. Laura moved close to him and he put an arm around her. Thankfully, her grandmother behaved the whole way home.

Steve and Fletcher hauled the luggage up to the door and Laura fought to carry something the entire way. Eventually, she at least convinced Steve to let her open the door for him. The four slipped inside, the men struggling under the luggage to discover no one was waiting for them. Laura stepped further inside and closed the door, which turned out to be the cue.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as they jumped out from their hiding places.

Laura jumped, but Steve screamed, making her look at him with concern.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled as he tossed the suitcases up in the air. They landed with several loud thuds and a pop as one opened. Laura's revealing nighties tumbled out. Steve covered his heart, hoping to prevent a heart attack.

Laura covered her face, embarrassed by what fell out of her suitcase in front of her father, her mother, her brother, her adopted brother, her grandmother, her step-grandfather, her aunt, her cousin, and her best friend.

Always a gentleman, Fletcher knelt to help clean up the mess. When he lifted up a transparent, black nightie, he blushed and dropped it back on the floor. "Maybe, I should let somebody else do that," he said quietly.

"Oh, God!" Laura moaned as she knelt to pick up her unmentionables.

Steve stared at Carl, who was glaring bitterly at the lingerie that had tumbled out of his little girl's suitcase. Steve swallowed hard and backed away to get closer to the door, just in case he needed to flee.

When everything was away, Laura stood back up and looked awkwardly at her family.

"Surprise?" Rachel repeated, blowing into a noisemaker.

Harriett cleared her throat, " _Ahem_. Well, if that wasn't an Urkel entrance, I don't know what is." She stepped forward and hugged Laura tightly. "Welcome home, Baby."

"Thanks, Mom," Laura said, hugging her back. It amazed her how quickly the embarrassment faded as her mom held her close. It was like magic.

Harriett let go of her and walked over to Steve, who was nearly shaking. "Welcome home, Steve," she said, holding her arms out to him. When he didn't fly into them like he usually did, she moved to embrace him.

He relaxed against her much in the way that Laura had. "Thanks, _Mom_ ," he whispered.

Carl hugged Laura next, though he ignored Steve. It wasn't that Carl hadn't realized what they would be doing on their honeymoon, but he didn't appreciate being confronted with the proof. Not to mention, those nighties were far less dignified than what he would have expected, which only made it worse.

Everyone else greeted the happy couple. Steve came closer to Laura, relaxing again, though he could still feel Carl's eyeballs trying to light him on fire. It was close to working, too. Laura placed an arm around his waist and he jumped, moving away slightly to be respectful of Carl's concerns in his home, but she just moved closer again.

Laura was especially glad to see Aunt Rachel and Richie. While Carl, Fletcher, 3J, Richie, and Eddie went to start the grill, the girls and Steve sat in the kitchen. "I thought you and Richie were going to be gone by the time we got back," Laura said to Rachel, sitting down next to Steve at the table.

"We were supposed to be, but we decided to stay a little longer. I have a job interview in Chicago on Tuesday, so we figured we might as well stay for the time in between."

"Really?" Laura smiled, "You guys are thinking about moving back?"

"Oh, of course!" Rachel nodded, beginning to chop vegetables next to Harriett for their Welcome Home dinner. "I was gone for a couple of years and you fell head over heels for Steve Urkel," Rachel joked. "I don't want to miss anything else!"

Laura laughed, but was thrilled to hear the news. "That's great, Aunt Rachel. I'm so glad you're coming home."

"Nothing's official, but it's a strong maybe."

"Ok," Max said. "Rachel's coming back. We're all very excited, but can we please talk about the elephant in the room?" Everyone turned to her. "The sex! How was the sex?!"

"Max!" Laura scolded, reaching for Steve's hand so he wouldn't pass out.

"Girl, c'mon. We need to know."

"I agree with Maxine," Estelle said firmly. "This is the perfect time for girl-talk."

"Well, girl-and-Steve-talk," Rachel corrected.

Steve started to feel lightheaded, and he didn't hide it well.

"Steve, Baby," Laura said, turning to him, "Maybe you should go help my dad with the grill."

"Can't," Steve rasped.

"Why not?"

"He saw your nighties. He's mad," Steve said, choking on his fear.

"Oh, he is not," Laura replied.

"Yes, he is," Harriett interjected.

"Yup," Rachel agreed. "Didn't you see that vein popping out of his neck?"  
"I saw it," Steve said, nodding gravely.

Laura looked around the room like she was surrounded by crazy people. Maybe she was. "What are you guys talkin' about? Why would Daddy care about a little lingerie?"

Harriett raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't think she had raised a daughter so naïve.

"I'm married," she insisted. "Why would he be mad at us for doing what married people do?"  
"Oh, he's not mad at you," Estelle answered. "Just Steve."

Laura looked at Steve who nodded again. This made some sort of sense to him? "Why? Steve wasn't doing it alone?"

"No, but you're his little girl," Harriett explained. "You can do no wrong. Steve is the evil man who's corrupted you."

"He said all that to you?" Laura asked.

"No, of course not, but I heard it."

Laura was convinced she was dealing with loony people… or she was until Carl walked back in. He smiled at everyone, but when his eyes landed on Steve, his face changed dramatically. Seeing a familiar wrath, Laura quickly removed the hand that was resting on Steve's knee.

Carl grumbled inarticulately, grabbed a plate of raw chicken, and went back outside.

"Ok, so he _is_ mad at Steve," Laura agreed. "How do we fix that?"

No one in the room had an answer, and soon, they changed the topic to Myra.

"So, she's back at home?" Steve asked.

Harriett nodded, "Mmhmm… She seemed ready to work on everything, too. Carl is going to drive her to her first couple of sessions to make sure she goes."

"Thanks so much, Mom," Laura said, leaning into Steve, who was struggling under the weight of his guilt about Carl and his guilt about Myra.

"Yes, thank you, Harriett," Steve agreed.

"I cannot believe that girl showed up on your honeymoon!" Max said.

Laura turned to her, "Oh, I didn't even tell you the best part. She wanted to be my 'sister wife'."

"Oh, Lord!" Harriett interjected. "You did _not_ mention that."

Laura laughed, "Steve was about ready to take her up on that, too."

"I WAS NOT!" he yelled, heat rushing to his face.

Laura giggled again, kissing him softly. "Maybe not, but you totally pictured it."

" _Laura_ …" Steve whined.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out, but if we don't start talking about sex soon, I'm returning your wedding present," Rachel threatened.

Steve cringed in discomfort, catching Laura's attention.

"Guys!" Laura moaned, "C'mon. We're torturing Steve."

"Girl, I have been waiting for years for you to lose your virginity. I told you everything after I gave mine to _Waldo_. You gave yours to _Steve Urkel_! That's so much worse. I need details."

"Max! We already talked."

"Not enough!"

"And the rest of us didn't hear anything!" Rachel argued.

Laura looked to Steve apologetically. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Laura…" Steve whispered urgently.

"I'm sorry, Steve, but girls talk about this kind of stuff."

"So do guys," Steve argued, "but I would never talk about the… _intimacies_ of our marriage."

Laura half smiled, "That's because your best friends are related to me and they don't want to hear it."

Steve cocked his head. She had a point. "But even if they weren't, I still wouldn't tell them anything."

"I won't tell them _everything_ ," Laura promised.

Steve pouted.

"So, how was it?" Estelle asked again.

"It was amazing," Laura said, smiling dreamily at Steve.

He smiled a little back. Maybe it _was_ a good idea to have this conversation.

"Steve, was respectful, gentle, affectionate, and passionate," she said, never breaking eye contact.

"Ok, no. Steve has to leave," Max said.

"What?" Steve said turning to her.

"We need an honest review and we can't get one while you're sitting here giving her those puppy dog eyes."

"Max, that _is_ an honest review. He was great," Laura said.

"Steve, go outside," Max said, grabbing his ear and tugging.

"Owowowow!" he yelled as he followed her ruthless pull.

"Max!" Laura scolded

She opened the door for him. "Fix your relationship with your father-in-law," she yelled as she pushed him out and shut the door.

"MAXINE!" Laura scolded again.

"Oh, he's fine," she said dismissively. "He needed to talk to your dad, anyway."

"Ok, so… Steve's gone. How was it?" Rachel asked.

"My answer is exactly the same!" Laura said, annoyed that they were trying to use the most intimate and vulnerable moments of her life as some sort of entertainment.

"How big was he?" Rachel asked.

"Aunt Rachel!" Laura scolded.

"Ooo," Harriett shuddered. "Do we have to get into specifics? She's my little girl, too."

"No, we don't, Mom. I am definitely not answering that."

"Well, was he really just a shower? Or did he grow, too?"

Laura covered her face, "I really don't feel comfortable describing Steve's body to all of you."

"He was a grower, too. She told me," Max answered.

The women hooted and hollered to Laura's dismay.

"How long did he last?" Rachel grinned.

"Not very," Laura admitted, "but we're working on it, and as of this morning, he has already improved." She smiled proudly, muffling her embarrassment. She was glad she really only had good things to say about their love life, or this conversation would have been much harder.

"How many times did you do it?" Max asked.

"Only once, but that was my fault. I was exhausted."

"Oh, that doesn't matter anyway," Estelle assured her. "The real question is how many times did you do it, in total, on your honeymoon?"

Laura bit her lip. She really wasn't sure. "I don't know. Fifteen?"

"Ooooo," Harriett groaned. "The trip was only five nights!"

Laura pursed her lips, "Yeah, well, we never made it to the beach."

The room erupted into laughter.

Outside, things weren't so jovial.

"Fix your relationship with your father-in-law," Max yelled as she tossed Steve out into the yard.

Carl was the first to turn, knowing Max was referring to him. He raised an eyebrow at the very nervous Steve.

Steve gulped, "Uh… Girl-talk." He pointed back at the door with his thumb.

Carl turned his attention back to the grill, as did the rest of the guys.

"Uh… Carl? Big Guy? Um. Dad? Can we talk privately for a minute?" Steve asked, approaching him cautiously.

Carl glared at him, "That's not necessary, Steve."

"I really think it is… Mr. Winslow?"

"Carl's fine, Steve."

"What about 'Dad'?" Steve asked hopefully.

Carl clenched his jaw and flipped a piece of chicken. "I guess," he growled through his teeth, eventually.

"So, everything's ok between us?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Carl asked, knowing full well why Steve correctly assumed he was miffed.

"Well, I… I mean… You know, you saw… I thought…" Steve rambled and trailed off into uncomfortable silence.

"Just stop talking, Steve," Carl suggested.

"Yes, sir," Steve said, sitting down on the patio furniture behind him.

"So," Fletcher said, hoping to move the conversation along, "how did you like the condo?"

Steve turned to Fletcher, somewhat relieved to have something else to talk about, though he remained concerned about where he stood with his mentor and best pal, Carl. "Oh, it was beautiful. Thank you for sending us."

"Isn't that beach great?"

Steve raised his eyebrows, "Oh, yeah… Um, it's gorgeous."

"Was the water nice when you were there? May isn't always a great time to swim."

"Oh, um. Nope. Didn't swim. Looked at the ocean, though. Gorgeous. Very blue." Steve realized he had begun speaking in fragments, but he wasn't sure how to stop.

"That's too bad. Did you walk along the beach at all? That's what Estelle and I do when our month falls too early in the season," Fletcher explained.

 _Lie, Steve. Lie, Steve. Lie, Steve_ , he ordered himself silently, but he didn't take his own advice. "We… Uh… We actually didn't make it to the beach," he said quickly.

"At all?" Eddie asked, surprised by Steve's admission.

"Nope," Steve answered softly.

Fletcher hooted loudly, "Atta boy!" He patted Steve on the knee.

Steve blushed and looked at Carl and Eddie. Eddie looked down at his shoes with his eyebrows raised. Carl was still turned toward the grill, so Steve couldn't see his face, but he saw his shoulders visibly tense.

"Gross," 3J muttered.

"Wait. Why didn't you make it to the beach? What were you guys doing?" Richie asked. 3J punched him in the arm for being naïve, and Richie's eyes widened. "Oh, um… Never mind."

Steve twiddled his thumbs in his lap. He looked back toward the backdoor. He wanted desperately to be with Laura. As uncomfortable as he was, he knew she was the only thing in the world that could calm his nerves. It wouldn't make his new problem with Carl go away, but it would make him feel a little better to be near her, to see her, to smell her, to touch her innocently.

Carl slammed his spatula down a little too forcefully. He cleared his throat, " _Ahem_. I'm gonna go grab some more barbeque sauce." He moved quickly, desperately trying to get away from the conversation. Steve's discomfort wasn't making it any easier for Carl to forget what he was so bitter about. Deep down, he knew he was being unfair to Steve, but now, whenever he looked at him, he felt the need to punch him. He had to take a minute to step away from that feeling. He wasn't the best at controlling his rage. He walked into the kitchen abruptly, interrupting a disturbing conversation.

"So, we were in the shower and he had me pressed up against the wall–" Laura giggled, leaning close to the women gathered around the table as she gossiped. She paused nervously when she noticed Carl. "Oh, hi, Daddy."

Carl looked at her, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Hi, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Carl, you always interrupt the best part," Estelle grumbled.

Carl's stomach flipped.

" _Grandma_ ," Laura whined quietly. "Please, not in front of him."

"Oh, you're a grown-up, Laura. He needs to get used to it. He gave you away last week. He knew what that meant. Heck, someday, hopefully sooner rather than later, you're going to get pregnant. I know I gave him _that_ talk. He ought to be prepared for what that implies."

"Mama," Carl barked, " _he_ is standing right here."

"You're right, Sugar. I'm sorry. Carl, you should get used to the fact that your daughter is a married woman now and she's sexually active."

Carl could feel the vein in his neck throbbing.

" _GRANDMA_!" Laura yelled, covering her face with her hands.

Harriett stood and placed a hand on Carl's back, "Maybe, you should go lie down until dinner's ready, Honey."

Carl was starting to feel a little light-headed. Maybe his wife was right. He could use a few minutes to clear his head. He nodded silently and marched up the stairs.

When Carl was safely out of earshot, Laura lifted her head from her hands and looked at Harriett. "Mom, what am I gonna do?" Laura asked. "He's being so weird."

"He'll put it out of his mind soon, Sweetheart. The nightie incident was just… an unfortunate reminder. It'll pass. Don't stress about it."

"Oh, he's just being a baby," Rachel argued. "All parents have to put up with that, eventually. He shouldn't fall apart over it."

"Well," Laura asked, "how would you feel if it were Richie?"

"My baby boy?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows and covering her heart. "Oh, no. Not my baby. Never gonna happen."

Laura rolled her eyes. She didn't know what it was like to be a parent, but it sure seemed to involve a lot of denial, hypocrisy, and double standards.

Harriett walked to the backdoor and leaned out, "Eddie, your father's not feeling well. Can you take over at the grill?"

"Sure, Mom," he called before standing and walking to the grill.

Steve stood and walked up to Eddie. "Eddo?

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Eddie cringed, "Yo, Man. If it's about your sex-life, I'd really rather not."

"But, Eddo, your dad is–"

"He'll get over it, Steve. Please, don't drag me into it."

"Well, are _we_ ok?"

"Of course, we are. _I'm_ not crazy."

Steve looked at him seriously, "So it doesn't bother you that Laura and I–"

"WHOA," Eddie yelled, covering his ears, "LALALALA… IT ONLY BOTHERS ME IF YOU MAKE ME THINK ABOUT IT… SO DON'T."

Steve nodded, "Duly noted." He patted Eddie on the back and quietly took his seat again.

When dinner was ready, the boys hauled the chicken in and the girls set out the rest of the meal. They had to split into two groups, so half of the family went into the living room. Laura and Steve sat together at the kitchen table, but Carl was sure to eat in the living room, far away from them. When they finished eating, they cleaned up and everyone gathered in the living room to watch Laura and Steve finally open their wedding presents. After, Estelle, Fletcher, Max, and Eddie said their goodnights. 3J and Richie went to hang out upstairs. Harriett and Rachel went into the kitchen to talk. This left only Laura, Steve, and Carl in the living room. Had Carl realized he was going to be left alone with them, he would have been the first out the door.

Laura and Steve felt just as uncomfortable. Steve removed his arm from Laura's shoulders and slid further away from her on the couch. Laura looked back at him, disappointed. Then, she turned her attention to her father. "Daddy, I think we need to talk."

Steve's heart started to pound. "Sweetums, maybe some things are just better left unsaid."

"Steve, we can't leave things like this."

Carl looked at Laura and waited.

"Daddy, I want to apologize for what you saw fall out of my suitcase today. Obviously, it was an accident. Neither one of us meant for you to have to see those. We're both as embarrassed as you are."

Carl could feel that vein throbbing again. He looked at his little girl, which immediately calmed him and lowered his blood pressure. He felt bad that she was embarrassed. "Laura, it was just an accident. Don't worry about it."

"Well, normally, I wouldn't," she said, grabbing Steve's hand, "but you've been kinda harsh with Steve ever since and I hate the idea of my husband and my father not getting along. You guys were doing so well at the wedding. It's crazy that something like this could hurt your friendship."

Carl looked at the way Laura's hand stroked Steve's and her gentle touch brought out his rage again. That was his little girl! As much as he had thought he was comfortable giving her away, he was starting to have second thoughts. She was only 21 years-old. How could she possibly know what she'd want for the rest of her life? How could that possibly be Steve? And SEX WITH STEVE? He knew he had to get out of this conversation, but he didn't know how. Very abruptly, he stood, and muttered, "Excuse me." Without another word, he stomped up the stairs.

Laura's eyes followed his ascent, but then she turned to Steve, "I'm sorry, Steve. I thought I was helping."

Steve nodded solemnly, "It looked like you were for a minute. Maybe that's a good sign."

"Mom says he just needs some time," Laura said, resting her head against Steve.

"I hope you're right," he replied, wrapping his arm around her again. She nuzzled against his neck and started to kiss him. "Ohhh, Laura…" Steve warned. "Be careful. Don't start something you're not ready to finish."

She smiled, "I'm ready, Steve. Let's go to bed."

He grinned widely. "No sweat, my pet," he said, and he leapt from his seat and offered her his hand.

She took it and stood. She followed as he led her toward the stairs, but a thought came to her, and she stopped in her tracks. "Wait," Laura said.

Steve turned back to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered, "but where are we going?"

Steve looked at her, puzzled, "To bed, remember?"

"Right, but like, whose bed?"

Steve nodded thoughtfully, "Good point."

Laura took the lead and brought Steve into the kitchen. Harriett and Rachel were seated at the table. They looked up at Laura and Steve as they entered. "Mom?" Laura asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"Do you guys have a plan or something? Um… Where are Steve and I supposed to sleep?"

"Huh," Harriett said, realizing she hadn't considered that. "Wherever you want, I guess."

Laura nodded and turned to Steve, "Ok, well, your room has two beds, so maybe…"

"Wait," Rachel interjected. "They can't sleep in Steve's room. That's where we put Richie."

"Well, I guess we could squeeze into my bed. We'll have to get a new mattress when we move out, anyway, so we could put up with the twin for tonight and go out shopping tomorrow."

Harriett shook her head, "Laura, your room is way too close to our room. I don't think it's a good idea for you two to share a wall with me and your father… Mostly your father."

Steve cringed. "That's a good point. I don't want to do that," he said adamantly.

Well, then Laura was fresh out of ideas. "Does anyone have another suggestion? Because we only have the two rooms."

"What about Mother Winslow's old room? You'd have a queen-sized bed, a bathroom, and it's on the first floor so you'd be far away from Officer Prude."

Now, that was an idea. That was almost like having a space of their own. Laura crossed her fingers and looked to her mother, "Does that work?"

Harriett nodded, "I don't see why not."

Laura squealed and hugged her aunt and mother. "Thank you!" she said, before quickly running back to Steve and grabbing his hand. Without another word, she pulled him out of the kitchen and led him back toward Estelle's old room. She leapt into his arms and he moved quickly to catch her. He carried her in and turned on the light. She looked around the good-sized room and kicked her feet happily. Steve set her down on the bed and she pulled at his collar, so he landed right next to her.

"Oof," he grunted as he found himself suddenly lying down.

"Hi, Baby," she purred, sitting up to lean over him. She placed a hand on his chest and began to stroke it.

"Hidy-ho, Laura Lee," he gulped uneasily.

She smiled down at him and shook her head. She gently traced her finger around his Adam's apple. "You're not still nervous to be alone with me, are you?"

He shrugged slightly.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, Steve. I love you and I love making love with you."

"I love you, too," he agreed, placing an arm around her lower back.

"And?"

"And I love making love with you," he whispered.

She kicked her shoes off and crawled to the top of the bed. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked at him. She patted the area beside her, "Then turn off the lights, come here, and prove it." Her voice was low and wanting.

He sat up and took off his shoes and socks. Then he stood and walked to his side of the bed. He sat down next to her and looked down. He laid her down so she was flat on her back. He climbed between her legs again and lay down on top of her. He softly kissed her. "I prefer the lights on," he whispered as he pulled his lips away.

"Ooooo…" she purred with a smile. "Me, too."

He kissed her again, more passionately. He felt her tongue tickle the roof of his mouth. "Mmmmmm," he moaned softly. He slid his hands under her to grab her booty in her tight jeans. He squeezed her big cheeks hard.

She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She brought one leg up around his waist and pulled him closer. She could feel his erection through their pants. When his groin came in contact with hers, it activated a primal urge and he began to grind against her. "Mmmmm," she moaned back to him. She greedily wrapped her other leg around him as his strong hips created a titillating friction.

He just kissed her for as long as he could stand it, but when his throbbing erection became too much to bear, he pulled away and looked down into her sultry eyes. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slid his hand down to the bottom of her sweater. He slipped his hand underneath it and stroked her flat stomach. "Sometimes," he whispered, "I wish I could go back in time and tell teenage-me how lucky he is going to be someday."

She smiled, "Sometimes, I think about how teenage-me would react of I told her she's going to marry you."

"She'd jump off a roof!" Steve joked.

Laura laughed, "She might, so I'm definitely not going to tell her."

"I appreciate that," Steve replied, pulling her shirt up to fully expose her abdomen. He moved lower and began to pepper it with kisses. "I can't imagine what teenage-me would do if I told him that someday you would let him kiss you all over," he whispered, licking her navel.

"OOO," she shuddered as a chill ran up her spine. "Oh, if I could go back and treat you differently, Steve…"

Steve lifted his head. "What would you do?" he asked.

She smiled at him mischievously, "Well, for one thing, I would have pulled you into that shower with me."

He smiled softly, "No, I'm serious, Pet. What would you do differently?"

Her face grew serious. He wanted to have a real conversation? Now? "Well, I… Um…"

He started to kiss her stomach again. "How would you treat… nerdy… annoying… repulsive… icky… Urkel?" he asked between kisses.

She placed her hand on the back of his head and stroked it lightly. "Steve, if you really want to talk about this, you have to stop kissing me like that."

He lifted his head and nodded. He climbed up the bed to lie beside her. He looked at her eyes and saw that she looked sad and a little embarrassed. He reached out a hand as she turned to face him and rested it on the deep curve of her hip. He moved closer. Her shirt remained partly up and his thumb stroked the bare skin of her hip.

"Um… Steve, I regret everything about the way I used to treat you. If I could take back every mean word and eye roll and backstab, I absolutely would. I am _so_ sorry." She fought back her tears as she finally got to say something she'd been struggling to say for months. She had hinted at it in her vows, but no hint could replace the words, "I'm sorry."

His brow furrowed in compassion. He didn't realize his question would trouble her so much. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly, wiping a tear that escaped her efforts.

She shook her head, "You didn't upset me, Steve. I'm upset with myself."

"Why?"

"Because of how cruel I was to you when we were growing up! I was mean and selfish and shallow and everything that I hate about myself," she cried, tears flowing more freely.

"Oh, Sweetheart, no," he whispered, moving closer to her. He lay on his back and he pulled her into his chest. "No, no, no, no… Shhh…" he whispered as she began to sob.

She tried to stop herself. She wiped her tears and tried to hold them back, but the sweeter and more comforting he was, the worse she felt and the harder she cried.

He stroked her back and whispered comforting words to her, "It's not your fault, Laura Lee. You were young. You were _so_ young. Everything's ok, now, my sweet. I'm ok. We're ok. I love you so much. Take a deep breath. I love you."

Her tears eventually slowed and she sniffled into his neck, "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhhh… Laura Lee, it's ok. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago."

She focused on the sound of his heartbeat and his sweet voice. She closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

"Laura," he said when he was sure she was calm, "I didn't ask you that because I wanted you to feel bad. I was actually trying to tell you something." He wasn't completely sure she was listening, but he kept going, hoping she was. "I wanted to tell you that I wouldn't change a thing about our lives. I wouldn't erase a single moment of pain. It was all worth it to end up where we are. Do you know about the Butterfly Effect?"

She nodded against his chest, but didn't make a sound.

"So, you know that if I changed a single thing in our past, it could drastically change not only our present, but everyone else's. I would never take that risk, my pet. In fact, I would relive every single one of those painful moments if I had to to end up here. It was all worth it. You're completely worth it."

She lifted her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, "If I could trade places with you, I would."

"What?"

"All that pain is worth it to me, too, Steve. If I could live all those painful memories, so you wouldn't have to and we could still end up here, I would. I absolutely would."

"No, you wouldn't," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I would. I know I would," she paused, not wanting him to think she was crazy, but she decided to tell the story anyway. "Do you remember that Christmas Eve that you broke the vase I bought for my mother, but I invited you over anyway?"

"Yes," he said, smiling brightly at the memory.

"That day… I had some sort of vivid dream or an out-of-body experience or I met an angel… or something."

"What?" he cried, terribly confused.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I somehow found out what it felt like to be you, to love you like you loved me, and to be rejected the way that I always rejected you."

He furrowed his brow, a little concerned about the nervous breakdown she was describing. He suddenly remembered how weird she had acted that Christmas.

"I still remember that feeling so well, and I promise you, Steve, I would live those fifteen years in your shoes if I could spare you the pain."

He took a deep breath, confused by her story, but touched by her sentiment. He laid her back on the bed and climbed between her legs again. "I would never let you do that, my love."

"Well," she said, smiling softly, "I guess I'm going to have to make it up to you some other way. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Quite a few," he purred, lifting her shirt again.

He lifted it over her head and threw it on the ground. He sat up slightly to look at her breasts framed by her thin, black bra. "Mmmm," he cooed as he stared down at her barely covered breasts. "Teenage-me would pass out if I told him he'd get to see you like this whenever he wanted."

"Teenage-me would gag," she teased, "but she was an idiot."

Steve leaned closer to her breasts and started to kiss the skin that was exposed by her bra. "She was smokin' hot, though," he teased.

"But she's not anymore?" Laura asked accusingly.

Steve's eyes widened, "Oh, no, Sweetums. That's not what I meant. You know that's not what I meant."

She rolled her eyes, "I know."

He reached behind her and placed his hands on her bra clasp. "You are my dream come true." He unhooked her bra and they both gasped.

"Oh," she gasped, "Hey, first try! You're gettin' good at that!"

He beamed proudly and pulled her bra away from her breasts. His eyes locked on them as the jostling made them shake. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. He let her slide it from his arms and toss it across the room. He reached his hands down and started to massage her breasts. "Oh, you feel so good, Laura," he growled, kneading her breasts aggressively. He could feel her tight nipples hardening against his hands. She reached her hands down to his belt and unbuckled it. She pulled it away and moved her hands to the button on his pants. He inhaled as it popped open and she slid his pants down to his ankles. He removed one hand from her breasts to take off his pants. When he returned his attention to them, he leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it as hard as he could. He used his left hand to caress her right breast and play with her nipple. His right hand slid between them and undid the button on her jeans.

"Ohhhhhh," she moaned as she wiggled and writhed beneath him. She was so caught up in his pleasuring that she didn't even notice when he slid her jeans off.

Freeing her legs, he spread them wide, the way he liked them. He placed his groin against hers again and dry humped her hard. The bed started to squeak as he slammed into her over and over, sucking on her big, bouncy breast.

"Steve…" she whimpered. "Oh, Steeeeeve…"

He pulled away from her as he felt his throbbing member getting carried away again. He was panting heavily as he looked down at her perfect body. He looked at her womanhood, barely concealed by her black, lacy thong. Her wet lips strained against the thin fabric. He licked his lips involuntarily as her scent reached his nose. He growled under his breath, "Lauraaaaaa…"

"Why'd you stop, Baby?" she purred, looking up at him like a wild cat who had found her prey.

"I had to, my sweet."

"Because you were getting close?" she teased.

He nodded.

"Why don't you let me take care of that for you?" she asked, reaching out to grip his member through his boxers.

He moved quickly to evade her touch. "Oh, no, my pet. I want to do that… inside of you."

"You'll get to," she promised, "but I was hoping the first time could be in my mouth."

"Hunh…" he groaned at the mere mention of her perfect lips wrapped around his meat.

"Oh, you like that idea," she cooed, kneeling on the bed. She crawled over to the edge and let her breasts fall forward, teasing him. She moved to the floor and got on her knees. "Come stand in front of me, Steve." He obeyed without thought. She tugged his boxers down to the ground and he stepped out of them instinctively. His manhood bobbed free and pointed right at her. "Oh, I missed this," she said as she saw his member for the first time since they left to condo. "You're so big, Steve." She reached out and wrapped her hand around him.

He shuddered and groaned, "Ohhhhh…"

She started to stroke it gently and slowly. "How long are you gonna last for me, Honey?"

"Not long," he said breathlessly.

"Just try your best, ok?" she said, continuing to stroke him. "And tell me when you're gonna come." He nodded, his knees shaking uncontrollably. She moved closer and licked his tip.

"OHHHHH," he yelled.

She smiled up at him, though his eyes were closed. She took him into her mouth and started to bob her head back and forth for him. Every time her lips reached the end of his member, she swirled her tongue around his tip. She sucked on it hard, and then thrust her head forward again, taking him as deep as she could. She twisted her hands on the part of his member that she couldn't fit and stroked him quickly.

"LAURAAAAAA…" he moaned loudly. His hips started to thrust toward her, but he managed to keep his hands at his sides like a good boy, barely.

She reached a hand back and cupped his balls, squeezing him gently.

"Oh, yes, my love. My sweet. My peeeet…"

She moved both her hands up and squeezed his butt. Without her hands, she continued to take him in and out of her hot, wet mouth. She moaned for him, "Mmmmmm…"

He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He watched his manhood sliding in and out of her perfect lips and he couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, Laura. I'm– I'm– I'm–" he stuttered.

Laura recognized his familiar stammer and pulled back so that only his tip remained in her mouth. A moment later, she heard him cry out her name and his cum began to pour out of his manhood.

"LAURAAA. LAURAAAAAA. LAURAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as his hot, sticky cum filled her mouth and trickled out of her lips. He couldn't believe how much cum he had for her. He couldn't believe how hot she looked as she swallowed it all. Really, he couldn't believe she was willing to swallow any of it for him, but she was, every single time. "Yes, my pet. Yes," he purred. He reached his hand to the back of her head, still shooting his love into her mouth, and thrust her lips further down his member so he could shoot his last strand into the back of her throat. "Yes, take it. Swallow it all," he growled through his strained voice.

She choked slightly on his last spasm as he shoved himself too far inside of her. She pulled away and coughed. "Steve," she scolded, "we've talked about that."

He pouted at her, "Oh, I know, my pet. I'm sorry. I lost control. You made me feel so good I needed to be further inside of you."

She wiped the cum from her lips and stood up. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed into his lap. She kissed him hungrily.

"Mmmm," he growled. "You taste like me."

"Do you like that?"

"You know I do."

She bit her lip and leaned close to his ear, "I want you to taste like me now."

He shuddered and panted, throwing her back down on the bed. They were facing the wrong way and her head was nowhere near a pillow, but neither of them cared. He bent close to her panties and gripped them in his teeth. He slowly pulled them down her legs and tossed them aside. He yanked her legs apart and immediately planted his face in her womanhood. He wasted no time. He lapped quickly at her wetness, edging closer and closer to her most sensitive spot.

She moaned loudly in response to his generous affections. "Ohhhhhh, Steeeeeeeeeve… Oh, Baby! Ohhhhhh… Oh, God! Steeeeeeeve…"

He smiled into her womanhood, enjoying the sounds of her pleasure. He moaned as she covered his lips in her sweet honey, "Mmmmmm…" He pulled away to compliment her, "You taste so good, my sweet." He dove back in and licked her clit.

"OHHHHH, yesssss… Oh, Steve… Oh, don't stop,"

He sucked on her throbbing clit and thrust two fingers deep inside her. She was tight, but she was slick and took his fingers with ease. He thrust them in and out quickly, rubbing her G-spot. His left hand moved up to grip her breast, pinching her nipple and kneading the soft flesh.

"Unnnnhhh…" she whined. "Steeeeeve… Please, make me come. Please…"

He kept at it, her hips thrusting toward him violently. He felt her legs close around him with a familiar pressure. He felt her clit pulsating against his tongue. He heard her breath quicken and then stop all together. He felt her body tremble and her juices drip down onto his hand. He moaned with her as she came, "Mmmmmmm…

"Steeeeeeeeeeve," she mewled as she shook and pressed him hard against her. "Steeeeeve, Steeeeeeve, Steeeeeeve…" As her orgasm subsided, and her body filled with ecstasy, she stroked the back of his head.

He knew to pull away from her sensitive pearl and moved his tongue back to her entrance, lapping hungrily at her flowing juices. "Mmmmm…"

"Ohhh, Steve," she purred as she came down from Cloud Nine. "That felt so good."

He kissed around her mound and her lips, still unwilling to leave her womanhood.

"You are so good at that."

He lifted himself up to look at her, "Thank you, Sweetums."

"No, thank you. Thank you so much. There are so many guys, Steve, who don't do that for their wives or girlfriends. I'm _so_ glad you're not one of them."

He climbed back up on top of her and kissed her, sharing her flavors with her.

"Mmmmm…" She purred, "You taste like me."

He smiled, "I don't know why any guy wouldn't like that."

"Because they're selfish, but you're the most selfless man I know," she said, trailing a finger down his nose, over his shiny lips, down his wet chin, and onto his chest.

"I do love pleasuring you, my sweet, but I do that for me, too. I really love tasting you. It gets me so… _excited_."

She smiled, "Oh, it does? Does that mean you're hard for me again?"

"You betcha, Baby."

She laughed at his bizarre choice of response, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Laura Lee."

She looked at him very seriously, "Make love to me, Steve."

He kissed her and lined himself up with her entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered.

"Yes, but go slow."

"I know, Pet. I know," he whispered, rubbing his tip against her entrance. "Ohhhh… You're so wet."

She nodded, closing her eyes to prepare for his entrance.

He pushed just the head of his member in, "Lauraaaaaaa…"

"Ooooo," she whined as her walls were forced apart again.

He rested his forehead against hers and met her eyes, "Relax. Relax, Laura Lee."

She nodded and cringed as he pressed further in. She looked down to see how much was left. He was so big. She loved how he felt once they got going, but damn, it was uncomfortable to start. She said a silent prayer that she would eventually get used to his size.

He looked down at her cringing face and pouted. He wanted her to love every second of their lovemaking the way he did. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her. He reached between them and started to play with her clit again. "I love you so much, Pet. Make room for me. I need to be inside you," he growled as he rubbed her wetness around her button.

She nodded and he pushed further inside. She looked between them again. That was almost all of him. They were almost there. It really was getting easier. As she felt his magic start to work on her clit, she moaned and he slipped further inside. "Ohhhh, Steeeve…"

"Oh, Laura, my looooooove…" he cooed. "Almost there, my pet. You want all of me, don't you?"

"Yes, Steve. Oh, yes," she responded without hesitation. As hesitant as her body was, she knew what she wanted. "I want all of you. Fill me up. I want you all the way inside me, Steve."

He pushed in further and groaned loudly, holding back his urge to jackhammer her. "Unnnnhhhhhhh…"

She looked up at his eyes and smiled. He was watching her so intently. He was being so careful with her and was so attentive to her needs. All of his concerns and all of his desires read clearly on his face. She spread her legs further, trying desperately to make more room for him. "C'mon, Steve. I want more. Please, give me that big- OH!" She cried out as he shoved his last inch and a half inside of her hard.

He didn't meant to be so rough, but she had said she needed more. He gave it to her. He looked down at her apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry, my pet. I'm all the way in, now. I'm all the way in." He tried to reassure her as he involuntarily started to gently thrust in and out. "I'm all the way in. That's it. I'm inside you," he growled. His reassurance turned quickly to dirty talk as he heard his own words. "Oh, God. I'm inside you. Take me, Baby. Take my big…"

"Mmmm…" she moaned softly. "Mmmmm…"

He smiled down at her and noticed her tightly shut eyes. The pain was melting away from her face. "Look at me, Laura. Look me in the eye while I– Oh, God."

Her heavy eyelids fluttered open. "Oh, Steve…"

He started to move faster, shoving more of himself in over and over. As his speed and force increased, the bed began to squeak. The rhythm of their love making became a high-pitched, squeaking siren call. "Unnnnhh..." he groaned loudly.

Taking him all in over and over was exhausting Laura. She grunted with the force of his every thrust. "Oh. Unh. Unh. Uh. Oh. Yes. Yes. Yes. Steve. Steve." They made intense eye contact as he humped her. She couldn't take her eyes off of the pleasure in his face.

He couldn't ignore the sounds of her voice as he took her. She sounded so sexy when she said his name like that. He looked deep in her eyes and begged her, "I love it when you say my name, Laura. I– OH! Oh, yes! I need you to say it. Please, say my name. Please. Please."

"Steve. Steve. Steve…" she moaned.

Steve's eyes fell on her bouncing breasts and he knew he needed to make them bounce harder. He needed to hear her say his name louder and faster. He picked up his pace again. "LauraLauraLauraLauraLaura," he growled with each thrust, meeting her eyes again. "LauraLauraLauraLaura."

"SteveSteveSteve," she grunted as he pounded into her. "Ohhhh," she moaned. "SteeEeeEeeEeeve… SteeeeEeeeeEeeeeEeeeeve…"

"OH, LAURA! I'm almost there. I'm almost there. I'm almost–"

Suddenly, Carl burst through the door. "What the hell is going on in here? Get off of her!"

Steve was balls-deep in his wife when he heard Carl's booming voice. He froze, completely unable to finish, of course, but also unable to find the awareness to pull out of her. He looked at Carl like a deer in headlights.

Laura lifted her head up quickly and looked at the door. Steve was frozen, but she certainly wasn't, so she quickly pushed him off. She grabbed the nearest the thing to cover herself, which happened to be Steve's dress shirt. She turned away to button it. As she did, her brain began to process that she wasn't sixteen years old anymore. She didn't really have to fear her father. "Daddy," she said, with as much understanding as she could muster, "what are you doing barging in here like that?"

"I heard a noise in my guest bedroom and I came to investigate, Young Lady. This sure isn't what I expected to find."

"Mom said we could sleep here because Richie's in Steve's room and my room…" she paused, not wanting to reveal the real reason they had discussed. "My room just has a twin bed," she explained. Though it was a valid reason, it wasn't the important one. She turned back to face him when she was covered and noticed that Steve was still buck-naked and making no moves to conceal himself. He was clearly in shock. She took a pillow and put it over his lap. When it landed there, he became aware enough to clutch it to himself tightly.

"You're not doing much sleeping! And I certainly never said this sleeping arrangement was ok," he argued defensively.

"Ok," Laura nodded, annoyed but still trying to be reasonable, "so now you know. Is it ok if we sleep here?"

"No," Carl said, flabbergasted by her arrogance.

"No? Daddy, where do you want us to sleep?"

"In separate beds!"

 _Ok, no._ That was enough for Laura. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Daddy, that's ridiculous."

"My house, my ridiculous rules."

"No," Laura said firmly. "Steve and I are married. We're not sleeping separately."

"Well, then he's not sleeping here."

"Excuse me?" Laura shouted, getting really sick of the way he was treating her. "You're kicking us out? Your own daughter?"

"No," Carl said, digging in his heels. "I'm kicking _him_ out. You're always welcome here, Sweetheart."

Steve began to snap out of his shock as this international incident unfolded in front of him.

Laura shook her head, unbelievably frustrated. She placed a hand on her forehead. "Daddy, can we just talk about this in the morning?"

"No. I want him out. Now," he said firmly.

Steve stood suddenly, still only covered by a pillow. "That won't be necessary, Carl. I'll go sleep in my room with Richie. There are two beds. It'll be fine."

Laura whipped her head back to him. "You will _not_ ," she said firmly. "You are my _husband_ and you are sleeping with _me_ tonight. End of discussion." She turned back to Carl, challenging him.

He took a step forward, as if he were going to physically remove Steve, but it was unnecessary because Steve hopped into his pants and quickly fled the room.

Laura chased after him, catching his arm in the living room. "Hey!"

He turned to her, "I'm sorry, my love, but it's his house. He makes the rules."

"No, Steve. You're both being ridiculous. What's your plan here? We're just never going to sleep together again?" She left that question vague on purpose. She was really asking for the responses to both the literal and figurative interpretations.

"Of course not, Pet. I'm gonna get a job, and we'll move out. We can share a bed in our own place. For now, we just have to be patient."

Laura scoffed at him, shocked by what she was hearing. She turned back to the bedroom as Carl walked out of it. She stomped away from both men and slammed the door.

Steve, left alone with Carl, turned quickly to climb the stairs. He slipped quietly into his old bed for the night.

Carl spent the remainder of the night on the couch, guarding his little girl from unwelcome visitors. He was the only one of them who slept soundly.

"I'M COMING. OH, EDDIE, I'M COMING," Max yelled as Eddie finished her off. When she was done, he pulled his head away from her womanhood and crawled out from under the covers. She cuddled against him. "Oh, that was amazing."

"You're welcome," he grinned.

Max rolled her eyes at his confidence again. "It's been so long since anyone's done that for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Waldo was the only person, actually. I never had a relationship after him that was serious enough that the guy was willing to. You know how those hook-ups are."

Eddie nodded, "Well, for future reference, I'm willing."

"Duly noted," she smiled. "God, I heard Laura going on and on about how generous Steve is and I just–"

"WHOA!" Eddie interrupted. "Not cool. You can't talk about my sister like that. Damn, I never wanted to know whether or not Steve Urkel was generous with oral sex." Eddie shuddered as unwanted images flashed before him. "Ick. I'm gonna have nightmares."

Max laughed, "I'm sorry, but it's true. I never would have asked you if I hadn't spent all afternoon hearing about Urkel's tongue game."

Eddie shuddered again, "Max! C'mon, that's my little sister."

Max rolled her eyes, "Well, she's my best friend. I can't just not talk about the things that we talk about!"

Eddie was starting to see that this relationship might have had some of the complications Max was originally concerned about. "Look, just don't mention her in bed, ok?"

Max nodded, "Fine."

When Laura woke up the next morning, she looked to her right in the bed, hoping Steve had snuck back to be with her. He hadn't. She sat up and went to the shower. She slipped in and took a few minutes to relax, knowing she was already facing a major fight with her father and her husband today. She couldn't believe how little time it took them to be in a fight, sleeping in separate beds. It had to be a record. After her shower, she gathered their clothes off the floor and brought them into her room upstairs. She tossed them in the hamper and picked out a skirt and a top for the day. She was going to be damn sure she looked good while she fought with Steve. She wasn't going to make it easy for him. After she was dressed she slipped down to the kitchen and found her mom at the table. "Oh, thank God you're here," she said, plopping down beside her and stealing her coffee.

Harriett raised her eyebrows, "Is everything all right, Honey?"

"No," Laura responded. "Nothing's all right. Absolutely nothing."

"What did Steve do?"

"It wasn't him! Well, it was, but mostly it was _your_ husband!" Laura whined.

"Carl? What did _he_ do?"

Laura didn't know where to start, so she just word-vomited everywhere. "He walked in on me and Steve having sex and he got all mad about us being in grandma's old bedroom. I told him you said it was fine, but he said that it wasn't. I asked him where we should sleep then, and he said we should sleep in separate beds, which is ridiculous, but when I told him that, he threatened to kick Steve out. Then Steve, trying to fall on the sword or something, agreed to go sleep in his room with Richie. I tried to stop him, but he insisted and said we could share a bed when we moved out. Now, I've spent the night alone and I've only been married a week."

Harriett reached out and took the coffee mug out of Laura's hand, thinking she was already wound tightly enough. "Laura, Honey, I'm not sure how I can help you with… _that_."

"Talk to your husband," she whined. "He's not being reasonable. You guys hammered it into me over and over that I had to wait until marriage. I actually did and it's still not enough! How is that fair?"

"It's not fair, Laura, but your father's just upset. If he walked in on you and Steve yesterday, that's only gonna drag all this out. There's not much point in talking to him now."

"Well, he wouldn't have walked in on us if he had bothered to knock."

"It _is_ his house, Honey. Well, _our_ house," she corrected.

"Mom," Laura grumbled, "we talked to you guys about this. If you weren't comfortable with us staying here while we got on our feet, you could have told us!"

"I'm fine with it and your father _was_ fine with it. I just don't think he had connected all the dots."

Laura shook her head and stood up, "I'm getting a motel room."

"Laura," Harriett scolded, "you two can't afford that."

Laura walked to the phone and pulled out the Yellow Pages. "What do you expect me to do, Mom?"

"Give your father a few days to calm down."

"Is that what you would do?" Laura asked accusingly, planting a hand on her hip.

Harriett, not appreciating the tone, answered honestly. "No, I would have waited to get married until one of us had a job so we could afford our own place." Laura glared at her and started to flip through the pages. "If you storm out," Harriett warned, "it'll only get worse. You should just play by his rules for a couple of days. We'll both be at work all day tomorrow. Can't you two bunny rabbits just wait until then?"

"NO," Laura insisted, slamming the phone down. Her mother was right. As much as she wanted to threaten to leave and rack up credit card debt or burn through their savings, she just couldn't justify actually being that irresponsible with their money, even for the sake of their fragile sex-life. She turned back to her mother, "Steve feels guilty enough about having sex with me. Daddy doesn't have to make it more difficult for us."

"Why does Steve feel guilty?"

"I don't know," she sighed, sitting down again. "He's weird about sex. I really don't know why."

"What kind of _weird_?" Harriett asked, suddenly concerned.

"Not _that_ kind of weird, just weird. It took so much coaxing for me to get him to have sex with me the first time. After that, he was a little less crazy, but he's still not very good about talking about it and he has some weird opinions on perfectly normal things I've wanted to do. You know, the Urkels have this tradition? They always wait three months before consummating a marriage."

"What?" Harriett asked.

"I know," Laura said, widening her eyes.

"But you two didn't wait?" she said, half stating it and half asking why as she grew more and more confused.

"No, thank God," Laura said. "He didn't actually want to. He brought it up like he was really going to push for it, but all I had to say was, 'But, Steve,' and he was convinced. He just needed it to not be his fault."

"Hm," Harriett said thoughtfully. "The Urkels are scientists. I would've expected them to be very open about all of that."

"Me too," Laura agreed, "but that's just his parents. Maybe the other Urkels are the uptight ones."

"Steve's always been uptight about that kind of stuff, though. His parents must have something to do with it."

"I guess," Laura agreed. "I don't know. Maybe they just never talked to him about it."

"Maybe," Harriett agreed. She reached out and squeezed her hand. "I'll try to talk to your father. You need to talk to Steve."

Laura half-smiled. "Thank you, Mom." She stood just as Richie and 3J barged through the door. "Hey," she said, turning to them. "You're up!"

Richie raised his eyebrows, alarmed by her cheer. "Uh, yeah?"

"Good," Laura said, as she turned toward the stairs. She immediately sprinted up to find Steve.

She slipped into the room to find him fast asleep. She closed the door, and she made sure to lock it this time. She sat on the edge of his bed and tugged his comforter down. She was disappointed to find him fully covered by pajamas. She leaned down and kissed him. A part of her wanted to wake him up the same way she had the day before, but she wasn't sure what kind of reaction she'd get. She also wasn't sure she was strong enough to accept his rejection while she was in the middle of it. She traced her tongue against his lips and his eyes opened, but his mouth didn't. He sat up too quickly, knocking her back. She barely caught her balance to remain on the bed.

"Laura," he whispered urgently, "what are you doing in here?"

That was not the reaction she had wanted. She immediately grew defensive and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kissing my husband," she said flatly.

"Well, obviously. I mean, what are you doing _in my room_? You heard what Carl said last night."

"I did and I'm very upset about it. I'm also upset about the way you behaved. That's why I came up here to talk to you and what a welcome I'm getting!" she barked.

Steve couldn't help but notice the way her arms pushed out her cleavage as she clutched them tightly around her. He stared at her low-cut sweater before his eyes trailed down to her short jean skirt. _Yowsa_. He felt his morning wood twitch.

She followed his eyes and smiled to herself. He was falling right into her trap. She uncrossed her arms and leaned toward him. He lay back to avoid her approach, but that just encouraged her. She straddled him and leaned her cleavage right up to his face. "Can't you think of a better way to say good morning to your wife, Steve?" she pouted, her breasts millimeters from his face.

He involuntarily leaned forward, pressing his face into her fleshy chest. "Mmmmmm…" he moaned as he pressed his face into her soft, silky skin.

She smiled brighter, "Ohhhh, Baby… That's better." she purred. "You used to fantasize about me climbing into this bed with you, didn't you?"

He nodded, his face still pressed into her breasts.

"You used to fantasize about me telling you I loved you and letting you play with my _bazooms_ , right?"

He nodded again.

"I do love you, Steve. You know that. I love you and I want you to play with them, Steve. Please. They're all yours. _Please_ ," she whined, pressing them harder against his face.

Quickly, his hand flung back to his nightstand. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. She sat up and he stared at her perfect chest. His hands gripped her breasts and massaged them roughly. They were his. She was his. No threat from anyone could hold back his desire for her, especially after he had been left without release the night before. He slipped his hands under her sweater and cupped her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. He growled, "You naughty girl…"

She bit her lip and leered at him. "Only for you, Steve."

He lifted her sweater up and exposed her breasts. He sat up and took one in his mouth. His left arm wrapped around her as he sucked. His right hand slid up her skirt and into her thin panties. He slipped a finger inside of her. She was already wet.

"Oooooo," she whined as his finger rubbed her G-spot and his tongue circled her nipple. She tried to grind against him at the same time, but the effort wasn't very effective as his finger rammed in and out of her.

"You're wet," he purred.

"Of course, I am, Baby. I need you. I wasn't done with you last night," she cooed as she tried to bounce on his finger.

He slipped in another finger. "I wasn't done either, Baby."

"Then finish it, Steve. I'm wet enough. I need you to take me."

He pushed her down on the bed. Her sweater was up over her breasts and her skirt was hiked up to expose her purple panties. He removed them quickly and pulled down his pajama pants. He shoved himself halfway inside her almost fully clothed body before he met resistance that slowed him. "Laura…" he groaned.

"STEEEEVE…" she yelled as his manhood forced itself inside of her. She didn't mind the way he forced her walls apart. She just wanted him to do it. "More! Please!" she begged through the pain.

He pushed in harder. She was too tight. He could tell he was hurting her. He tried to slip out.

"Nooooo," she whined. "Please, I need you."

He looked down at her face. Is that what he was doing to her? Making her feel so insecure about their relationship that she would rather be hurt than let him go slow? He pulled out and pressed himself against her. He looked down and saw blood on his member. "Oh, my pet, noooo…" he whispered.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't stop, Steve. Please!"

He kissed her neck and shook his head. "I have to, Laura Lee. I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Steve. Please, I need you," she cried.

He continued to kiss her neck. "Relax, my sweet. I need you, too, but you can't rush this. Your body's still getting used to me. Be patient. You weren't wet enough, yet."

She sniffled. "I didn't want you to stop."

"I know, but I had to. I had to, Sweetums. I can't hurt you."

"This is hurting me, Steve! I slept alone last night. That hurt me! You can't just stop being my husband all of the sudden because you're afraid of my father. You're a man, now, Steve. You have to stand up for yourself and you have to stand up for us."

He wiped the tears from her face and pulled her skirt and sweater back in place. He pulled up his pajama pants and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Pet, but we have to think practically. We can't afford to live anywhere else right now. We have to play by his rules."

"You're not playing by his rules now," she said. "Stopping after you make me bleed wasn't what he said."

Steve looked down, ashamed and guilty that he had hurt her, even if she had asked him to. "Laura Lee, I wouldn't have done anything if I had known you weren't ready. I didn't hurt you on purpose."

"I know that, Steve, but–"

"I also wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't heard Carl leave hours ago. When he's here, Laura, I'm going to follow his rules."

She sat up and looked at him. "You're unbelievable."

"What do you want me to do, Laura? Where else can we go?" Steve pressed.

Laura had no better suggestion, "You could just stand up to my father with me."

"Laura, my relationship with him is too important to be that disrespectful."

"What about _our_ relationship, Steve? How healthy will our marriage be if we can't have sex?"

"We won't be here long, Laura," Steve replied. "It'll be fine."

"You don't know how long it'll take you to get a job!"

"I'm going to call that guy back, the one who called on our honeymoon. I'll have a job by the end of the week."

"What?" Laura said, her face scrunching into one of serious concern. "You can't do that."

"I can and I'm going to, Laura. He offered me a good salary and a decent signing bonus. It's more than enough for a security deposit and first month's rent. We'll be able to move out as soon as we find a place."

"But they won't let you finish your degree as quickly as you want to."

"That doesn't matter if I can't have you, Laura. Nothing matters if I can't have you. It's only a ten year contract. I'll be fine."

"Ten years?!" she yelled. "No, you can't do that!"

"I've already decided, Sweetums."

"Without talking to me? I'm your wife, Steve!"

He sat up and stood from the bed. "I have to do what I have to do, my love. It's all for us, I promise."

"You don't get to make decisions like that alone, Steve! I'm your partner!" she said, standing, as well.

"It's done, Laura. End of discussion."

She widened her eyes at him, unsure of what she had left to say. She shook her head and stormed out without another word, slamming the door in his face.

Steve looked after her longingly. He hated to see her so upset with him, but he didn't know what else to do. He wasn't willing to throw away his relationship with Carl, nor was he willing to sleep away from his wife for more than a few more nights. Taking this job was his only option. He could never convince her that she was more important than his ambitions, so he didn't see the point in trying. She would get over it, eventually.

Laura spent the rest of her day alone in her room. She didn't even come out to eat. She couldn't deal with Steve throwing his future into a job he didn't want over something so stupid. She hoped that her mother would barge in at some point and tell her that she had magically fixed everything, but by nightfall, that didn't seem likely to happen. Steve left her dinner outside the door, but when she opened it, he was gone. She left the food in the hallway, unwilling to eat it if he was unwilling to see her.

Steve spent the day avoiding Carl and waiting for Laura to come out of her room. He accomplished the first goal, because Carl was out all day, but Laura never came out. When he heard Carl's car in the driveway, he set her dinner outside her door, knocked, and escaped quickly to his room.

Carl walked into the kitchen to find Harriett waiting for him at the kitchen table. "Well, if it isn't Officer Prude," Harriett began. "That's what Rachel called you yesterday, and I'm starting to think she was right on the money."

"I'm not in the mood, Harriett."

"You haven't been in the mood for anything since you saw Laura's lingerie." Carl turned to her and glared, but she continued. "You're being ridiculous, Carl, and if you're not careful, you're going to destroy your relationship with your daughter _and_ your son-in-law," Harriett said matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to hear it," he grumbled, tossing his jacket on the back of a chair. He turned to head upstairs.

"Oh, you're gonna hear it," she pressed. "You slept on the couch last night. You left this morning without saying goodbye. You never told me where you were going or when you'd be back. Then you stayed out all day. You are in deep trouble and your only way out of this hole is by having an honest conversation with me about why you've been acting so crazy. Now, sit," she ordered.

"I'm not a dog, Harriett," he growled.

"Well, then stop barking like one!" He plopped into a chair forcefully. She looked at him, sitting down next to him. "Carl, what's goin' on?"

He looked at her and his face fell. The macho aggression he had been carrying in his shoulders melted away. He said softly, "She's my little girl, Harriett."

"No, she's not, Carl. She's a young woman and you were fine with that up until yesterday. You were so excited for them to come home. Then you see a little lingerie and you lose your mind?"

"She'll always be my little girl!" he grumbled.

"Of course, she will, but if you want to ever see her again, you have to stop treating her husband like a criminal and her like a child. She almost left last night, Carl! I'm all for them moving out. They're adults now, but I want them to wait until they can afford it. You need to stop driving her out or she won't come back!"

"I'm not driving her out, Harriett. Laura's a good girl. She's not just gonna abandon us."

"Laura is a stubborn girl," Harriett challenged. "And you oughta know where she gets that from." Harriett stood. "If you keep butting heads with her on this one, we're gonna lose, because even I know you're being ridiculous."

Carl paused, "You really think she'd choose him over us?"

Harriett shook her head. "First of all, you should never give her that ultimatum. Second of all, yes, she would." Harriett turned and headed up the stairs leaving Carl alone with his thoughts.

Around midnight, Laura couldn't stand it anymore. She got out of her old bed and tiptoed down the hall in a long light blue robe, covering a matching, silk nightie. The sound of her footsteps was muffled by her soft slippers. When she reached Steve's door, she slowly turned the knob and slipped inside. She walked softly to his bed, hoping not to wake Richie, and she sat on the edge. She looked down at his face. He looked anything but peaceful. His brow was furrowed. His lips were firmly shut. He wasn't even drooling. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. He was so tense, her gentle touch woke him immediately. He shot up to look at her. She pressed a hand to his mouth to cover his shout of surprise. She smiled at him sweetly, and he looked back confused. She released his mouth and stood, offering him her hand. He took it and followed her out of the room. She led him down the hall and down the stairs.

"Laura?" he asked as she approached the front door. "Where are we going?"

She placed a hand on the door knob and paused. "Out," she replied simply.

"We're in our PJs," he hesitated.

"Don't worry," she smiled, opening the door. "We're not going far." She pulled him outside into the warm spring air and softly closed the door behind her. She continued to hold his hand as she walked him out to her car, sitting behind the house in the driveway. She opened the driver's side door and hopped in, motioning for him to join her on the other side. He moved to the other side of the car and got in. He sat in the passenger's seat and buckled his seat belt. She giggled at him.

He turned to her, "What?"

"You don't need to do that, Steve."

"Do what?"

"Buckle up."

"Oh, Laura, I always buckle my seatbelt and so should you, Young Lady," he lectured.

"I do," she laughed, "but only when the car is actually going to go somewhere. I just wanted to come out here so we could talk in a place that was just… ours. I wanted to be alone with you again."

"Oh," he said unbuckling his seatbelt. "I want to talk to you, too, Pet. I hate how we left things this morning."

"Me too," she agreed. "I was waiting for you to come talk to me all day."

"You were?" he asked, his voice getting higher with surprise. "But you just locked yourself in your room."

"Well, yeah, because I'm mad at you, Steve!"

"You are?" he asked, looking guilty and scared.

"Yes!"

He stared at her for a long moment.

"And don't you dare ask why. I know you know," she added.

He swallowed hard. He did know, or he thought he knew, but he would have appreciated a little clarification. "Because I won't disobey your father?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's more than that, Steve. I'm mad that you're making all of these decisions without my input. You unilaterally decided where we'd sleep, when and where we'd have sex, what crummy job you were going to take, when we'd move out. Since when do you not care about my opinion?"

"I care about your opinion, Sweetums. You know how much I respect you," he responded, embarrassed that he hadn't made that clear recently.

Laura looked down at her hands. "I know you respect me, Steve, but you haven't been acting like it today. It's not your job to… take care of me. I'm your partner."

"I know that, Sweetheart, but that doesn't mean I don't want to take care of you. I love you. I want your life to be perfect."

"But I love you, _too_ , Steve," she said, facing him again. "I want to take care of _you_ , too."

He smiled, "You don't have to do that, Laura Lee. I have everything I need." He reached for her hand and she let him hold it.

She sighed. He said the sweetest things. "Well, I want more for you, Steve. You can do so much more than be my husband."

"But your husband is the only thing I've ever wanted to be."

She squeezed his hand, "You've done that now. What do you want to be next?"

He paused for a moment, and answered honestly, but without thought. "A father," he said instinctually.

Laura's eyes widened. That's definitely not where she thought this conversation was going. "Hey, we talked about that," she reminded him. "We're waiting on that for now."

He looked down at his lap and pursed his lips. "It's true, though," he said eventually. "If I have you and I have kids, I'll have everything I need in life. Nothing else matters to me."

"Steve, c'mon. I know you have other dreams. What about science? That's your great mistress, isn't it?" she joked.

He laughed softly, but not enough to snort, "I love science, but I love you more."

"You can have us both," she insisted. She furrowed her brow, "Don't take that job, Steve. If it's not what you want, don't take it."

"But, Laura," he whined, "we have to get out of here."

"No, Steve," she said seriously. "It's not worth it. We can make this work for a while."

He shook his head. "I know I've been playing the strong one here, but I can't go another day without making love to you. I can't handle that. I need you, Laura Lee."

"You can make love to me, Steve.'

"Not while we're living here."

"You can," she pressed, leaning closer. "I want to. We can. If you don't want to do it at night, when my dad's around, then fine. We can do it while he's at work."

He looked at her hopefully, "You'd be willing to do that? I know you aren't exactly happy that I'm giving in to him."

"I'd be willing to do that if that's what you need me to do, Steve. I won't like sleeping away from you, but I don't want to ask you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable," she said.

Steve smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Sweetums," he whispered, pecking her on the cheek. "I promise I will get us out on our own as soon as I can."

She pulled away. "Now, there you go again, Steve. It's not just _your_ responsibility."

"No, I know, but it's what's practical right now. We've talked about all this."

"I know. It's just weird for me, Steve. I never thought I'd just let a guy support me."

"Sweetums, you're going into law. You have some hard years ahead of you. I'm getting job offers right now. Let me take care of you _for now_. Someday, you'll be a rich lawyer and I'll be the guy who made a fortune and then accidentally blew it on an invention that didn't pan out. Then it'll be your turn. For now, it's mine."

"You're right," she laughed. "I guess I can deal with that for a while."

"Good."

"But only if I get to pay you back for all your hard work," she whispered seductively, leaning close to blow in his ear.

He shivered, "Oooooo…" Glancing down, he realized for the first time how little she was wearing. "Tomorrow is Monday," he breathed heavily, "a work day."

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest, "We don't have to wait until tomorrow, Steve. I want to thank you tonight."

"But, Pet… Only when he's at work, remember?"

She nodded against him. "I do, but we're not in his house now, Steve."

Steve looked at his surroundings and realized she was right, but that didn't mean she was thinking straight. "Oh, but, Laura, we can't do _that_ out _here_."

"Sure, we can. Think about all those people who used to go up to Paradise Bluff. Most of them figured out car-sex. It can't be too complicated."

He tugged at his collar. "Laura…"

"C'mon, Steve," she purred. "You never fantasized about parking with me at Paradise Bluff?" Her hand gently stroked his neckline.

He swallowed hard, "Of course, I did, but we were a lot younger then, so I just pictured us kissing."

"Well, that's not really what Paradise Bluff was about, was it?"

"That's certainly not why they called it 'paradise,'" he mused.

She laughed and moved onto his lap. She straddled him in the passenger's seat and pulled the lever to lean it back.

The back of the seat flew back and he jumped at the surprise, "Oof!"

She leaned close to him and rubbed her nose up against his. "Did _I_ do that?" she cooed.

He smiled up at her, surrendering himself to the moment. He reached his hands behind her and grabbed her butt. He started to massage it as he spoke. "I have some ground rules, Laura."

"Ground rules for what?"

"For us… out here…"

She nodded, "Ok. What are they?"

"You have to stay dressed. If someone happens to walk by, I don't want them to see you."

"Ok," she agreed, "neither do I."

"And we can't make this our regular spot."

She pouted, "What if we like it?"

"I'm sure we will, but we can't do this a lot, Sweetums, or eventually, we'll get caught. I don't want anyone to see us. This is supposed to be our intimate time. I'm mortified enough about last night."

"Ooo, don't remind me. Fine, it's a onetime thing." She kissed his neck and wiggled in his lap, grinding against his throbbing member. "Well, maybe two or three times."

"Good, last thing. I don't ever want to hurt you, Laura Lee. Please, don't ask me to hurry or be rougher or move faster if it hurts, Pet. I can't stand the thought of causing you pain."

She nodded, "Ok, Steve. I'm sorry about that. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. I just… I just wanted you so bad."

"It's ok, Sweetheart. I wanted you, too, but seeing your blood…" he trailed off, haunted by the thought of it. "I never want to hurt you, Laura Lee."

"Ok, you won't. I won't ask you to. Just make love to me, Steve," she whispered.

He moved his hands up and untied her robe. He slipped it off her shoulders to expose her tiny nightie. Her hands mirrored his, untying his robe and sliding it off. He placed a hand on her back and drew her close for a deep, long kiss. While they kissed, she unbuttoned his shirt and traced her hands up and down his smooth, defined chest. His skin was already on fire. "Mmmmm…" he moaned into her mouth as her hands caressed him.

She started to move in his lap again, grinding her thin panties over his pajama pants again and again. She broke their kiss and moaned softly, "Oohhh…"

He moved his hands up to cup her covered breasts. He wanted to see them and suck on them, but he remembered his rule. She had to stay hidden. Only he was allowed to see her most private places. Desperately controlling his urge to tear off her nightie, he kneaded her breasts hard and aggressively. She sat up slightly to give him better access, and he watched his hands intently as he molded her soft flesh against them.

"Oh, Steeeeve…"

"I love you, Laura," he whispered, meeting her eyes again.

She smiled down at him and thrust her chest out further, "I love you, too, Baby."

"You are so sexy," he growled as he watched her nibble on her lip in pleasure.

"Mmm… Thank you, Honey." She reached up to her straps and tried to slip them down her shoulders, wanting to feel his strong hands on her bare bosom. He released her breasts to grab her hands.

"No," he reminded her firmly. "You can't take this off, my pet, not out here."

She pouted, "But, Steve, don't you want to see them?"

"Of course, I do, Gorgeous, but they're all mine, right?"

She hesitated, feeling a little uncomfortable at the possessive implications, but knowing how much that turned him on. Eventually, she gave in and whispered, "Yes, Steve."

"Then I don't want to anyone else to see them. Let's not risk it."

"Fine," she sighed, "but I still need you to play with my nipples if you want to get me wet."

"Oh, God," he groaned, pulling her close again. He pulled her down so her breasts were right in front of his face and he began to kiss her cleavage. He moaned into each kiss, "Mm. Mm. Oh. Mm…"

She giggled as he showered her in kisses, "Steeeeeve…"

He moved his head so he lined up with her right breast. He pulled her closer and sucked on her nipple through her thin nightie. "Mmmm…" he moaned as he realized how clearly he could still feel her hard tip through the thin silk.

"Ohhhhh," she cooed as his strong lips began to suckle on her. "Oh, yesssssss… Don't stop, Steve."

He moved his right hand up to her left breast and pinched her nipple. He pinched it over and over, twisting the fabric gently and creating an exciting friction.

"Oh!" she gasped.

He moaned as he felt her grind into his lap faster and harder, knowing that his touch was thrilling her, "Mmmmmmm…"

As she moved faster against him, the pit of her stomach burning and aching, her breasts began to bounce, and so did the car. It wobbled and squeaked gently as she reacted to his touch. Their heavy breathing began to steam up the windows.

He quickly pushed her off of his lap and laid her down on the bench seat. He climbed between her legs and tried to spread them, ramming her knee hard into the radio.

"Ow!"

"Oh, Sweetheart! Oh, I'm so sorry," he whined, gently rubbing the affected knee.

She shook her head and laughed, "It's ok, Steve. I knew I couldn't have car-sex with Steve Urkel without getting a few bumps and bruises."

He laughed and snorted. Then he slid his hands down her legs and up her nightie. He gripped her panties and slid them off, moving back to remove them from her legs. When they were off, he tossed them aside and looked back at her exposed womanhood. He gently spread her legs further in the confined space. He groaned softly, "Ohhhhh, Lauraaaa…"

She smiled, feeling comfortable and protected. He took his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it into the back seat. "Hey," she whined, "you don't get to take off too much, either, Mister!"

He smiled, "Oh, really, Laura Lee? Are you worried some other girl's gonna see me and try to steal me away from you?"

"Maybe," she answered stubbornly.

"You have nothing to worry about, my love. You and Myra are the only women crazy enough to find me attractive," he teased.

She frowned at him, "Steve…"

He raised an eyebrow, "It was just a joke, Pet. Relax."

"It's not funny, Steve. It bothers me that you feel that way about your body."

He pursed his lips. "Well, whose fault do you think that is?" he asked, without thinking.

Laura's face twisted in pain and she pushed him away. She sat up and closed her legs, reaching for her robe.

"Oh, no. What did I do?" Steve asked. Laura ignored him and moved to put on her robe. Steve took it from her hands, "No, where are you going? What did I do?"

"Steve," she said firmly, "give that back."

"No, not until you tell me what I did wrong."

She rolled her eyes to hide the fact that they were tearing up. "Just give it back, Steve. I want to go inside."

"Laura!" he whined.

"'Whose fault do you think that is?'" she repeated with a sneer.

"Oh, Laura Lee. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just meant…"

"You just meant to imply that I'm somehow solely responsible for your self-esteem issues, Steve, and that's just not true. A lot of people made fun of you, Steve. I wasn't the first, and I've already apologized for it. You _said_ you'd already forgiven me."

"I have forgiven you, my sweet. I know you weren't the only one, Laura, but honestly, you were the only one who… mattered. That's not your fault, though, and I shouldn't have implied that it was. I'm sorry, Sweetums. Please, lie back down. I want to be with you."

She looked away, her arms folded across her chest. "You're such an idiot sometimes," she grumbled, lying back and spreading her legs again.

He ignored the insult and happily climbed back on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled, "But I'm your idiot."

She rolled her eyes but reached up to cup his chin. She pulled him down to her, and she kissed him passionately. She felt his hands sliding up her sides, landing back on her breasts.

He massaged them for a few more minutes before he broke the kiss and looked down at her. "Can I please touch you now, my sweet?"

She nodded and watched intently as he pulled away to get a better angle. Perched between her legs, his shaking hand tenderly grazed her bare mound. He petted her gently, growing more and more confident as time passed. Soon his fingers trailed down to her entrance and traced her wetness. "Ooo, Steeeeeve…" she mewled.

"What do you want me to do next, my pet?"

"Mmmm…" she moaned, wiggling her hips. "You know…"

"Tell me," he ordered gently.

"Put your fingers inside me, Steve."

He grinned and slipped two fingers inside of her as far as he could.

"OH!" she gasped.

"Does that hurt? Did I go too fast?" he asked, worried about causing her pain again.

"Nooooo," she purred. "Not at all. In and out, Steve. Please."

He complied, reassured by her soft moans. He leaned close as he slid his fingers in and out of her entrance. He pressed his lips up to her ear and whispered, "Tell me if it hurts, Sweetums. I need to know if it hurts."

She shook her head hard, "No. No, it feels so good." Her hips started to move with his hand. He sped up and used his free hand to play with her nipples. "Ohhhh," she breathed.

Soon, he removed his fingers and brought them up to his lips. He rubbed her wetness against his lips before licking his fingers clean of her tangy essence. "You taste wonderful, Laura Lee," he purred.

Though it was nothing he hadn't said before, she loved hearing it. She wanted him to enjoy going down on her, because she certainly enjoyed going down on him. Her breath hitched when he descended toward her womanhood, but when his face was mere inches away, he stopped. She looked down to see him struggling to get into position.

"Ow. Oh, I'm sorry, Pet. I– Uh… Oof," he grumbled as he tried to find room for his long legs.

Seeing that her desire didn't seem practical at the moment, she sat up.

He turned to her, worried. "Oh, no. What did I say now?"

She laughed, "Nothing. I just don't think you can go down on me in here, Baby."

"Yes, I can," he said firmly, trying to lean toward her again. His foot kicked out and hit the window lever, rolling it down slightly. "Oops."

She shook her head. "It's fine, Steve. There's other stuff we can do," she said, pushing him up and straddling him again. She reached next to her and rolled the window back up.

"But, Laura, you need that to… prepare."

"No, I don't, Steve. I love it, don't get me wrong, but we've been fooling around all week. You know how to get me excited using only your hands, don't you?"

"I don't know."

"You do," she promised sitting up slightly and moving one of his hands below her. "You know what to do," she whispered as she placed one of his fingers on her clit.

He smiled up at her, feeling her familiar, hot button. He took his finger away and he saw her pout, but after he licked his finger, he quickly returned it to her needy spot. He circled it over and over, painfully slowly, as she grinded against his lap, trying to find more and more pleasure.

"Oh, Steeeeeve…" she moaned. "Oh, don't stop."

He reached another hand below her and slipped his fingers inside, pumping them in and out. She started to bounce on his fingers slightly, showing him how excited she was. It wasn't long before he could tell she was ready to fit him. "Oh, Laura, my love, are you ready for me?" She nodded and lifted off of his fingers. He reached between them to pull down his pants far enough to expose his hard member. He laid her back down and lined himself up with her entrance, only to find that he was again too cramped. He couldn't move well enough to make love to her, not well anyway.

"Stop," she said, sitting back up. "Just, let me…" she began as she straddled him again. She wrapped a hand around him and he groaned.

"Lauraaaaaa…"

She hovered over him, pressing his tip against her entrance.

"Wait," he said, before she could take him inside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna ride you, Baby," she said, slightly confused by his confusion.

He shook his head, "Oh, no, Pet. You don't have to do that. That's my job."

"Excuse me?" she said, slightly offended.

"Oh, no, I mean you can… if you want to, but I didn't think you'd want to."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, because… Isn't that the man's job?"

"Ha!" she laughed, moving down and pressing his member inside of her. "Ohhh…" she purred, "Let's see if you're saying that a few minutes from now."

"Ohhhhh, Lauraaaaaa," he groaned as his tip and a little bit more of him slid inside of her.

She pushed herself down further, spreading her walls forcefully. "Annhh," she whined.

"Oh, Laura. OH, GOD! You're so tight," he said through gritted teeth. He watched her womanhood intently as it moved down to engulf even more of him. He was almost all the way in. She was almost seated comfortably in his lap. "Oh, you're almost there, Pet," he growled. "You're almost there."

She pressed down hard, forcing the rest of him inside. She groaned when he filled her completely, "OHHHH!"

"Oh, yessssss, my peeeeeet…"

She sat still in his lap for a long moment, leaning her head against his and breathing as slowly as she could.

"Are you gonna do anything or…?" he whispered eventually.

She nodded, but didn't move, still just trying to handle his size.

"Do you need me to help you, my love?" he asked, placing his hands on her curvy hips, ready to lift her up and down his member.

She shook her head and wiggled gently in his lap. She slowly started to grind him around her insides. "Ooo," she cooed.

"Ohhh, yeahhhhhh…"

She knew she was supposed to move up and down, but it was so much work getting him inside, all she could do was rub him around her walls. She grinded against his lap, leaning forward on top of him. As the friction warmed her up, she started to move faster. Soon enough, she was lifting off of his lap and sliding back down. Before she realized what she was doing, she heard him growl in encouragement.

"OH, GOD! LAURA! OH, BOUNCE ON ME, LAURA LEEEE!" Steve yelled as he watched his beautiful wife take him in over and over. He couldn't believe how much it turned him on to see her working so hard to make love to him. He had always imagined their sex-life would be him worshipping every part of her body until she made him stop. However, he never accounted for the possibility that she would be so… _enthusiastic_. He held on tightly to her hips, but she didn't need any encouragement. She was doing all the work, and she seemed to be loving it.

He was absolutely right. She loved being able to control the speed and the depth of his member. She continuously changed angles to hit every spot that needed attention. He was her willing sex toy.

He loved the way she was using him to get off. He watched her breasts bounce as she rode him excitedly. He listened to her breath hitch. He felt her womanhood squeezing around him as she got more and more determined. "Ohhhhh…" He couldn't take it much longer. "Oh, Laura, Sweetheart. I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" he tried to warn her, but she was having far too much fun to notice.

Ignoring his warning, she started to bounce faster, never taking his whole length in. She moaned for him over and over, "Steve. Steve. Steve."

He felt odd, knowing that he wasn't really responsible for her pleasure, because she was doing all the work, but then he realized that she had been in the same situation before. He had to do what she did. He had to move with her. He started to thrust his hips in her rhythm, but that sent him immediately over the edge. He grabbed her hips and yanked her down hard to shoot his load deep in her womanhood. "OHHHHH, LAURAAAAA..." he moaned. He held her hips down firmly, forcing her to take his whole length as he thrust up into her harder, releasing his heat inside of her. "OH… I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" he yelled.

She whimpered as her womanhood ached from his sudden vigor, "Unnnhhhh…," but she let him finish his orgasm, only moving closer to cuddle him. She rested her head against his neck, lying comfortably on top of him, as his member softened inside of her. She listened to his still rapid heartbeat and heavy breaths. When the pain from his surprise faded, she leaned close to his ear and started to nibble on it.

As his head cleared, he released her hips and brought his hand up to stroke her back. The other stoked her hair.

"I love you, too, Steve," she whispered in his ear, eventually.

He smiled and pulled her face to his. He kissed her softly and lifted her up to slide out of her. He set her back down on his sensitive lap.

"Well, what did you think?" Laura asked softly.

He chuckled, "Oh, my love…"

She waited for a full response,

"You are a goddess."

She giggled, "So you liked having me on top?"

"Did you like being on top?" he asked quite seriously, feeling his opinion didn't matter anywhere near as much as hers.

"I did," she confessed.

He grinned excitedly, "Me too!" He paused for a moment. "I still like it the other way, too, though," he added bashfully.

She smiled knowingly, seeing right through to his insecurity. "Me too," she agreed, "but I'm glad to have more than one way to express my love for you."

He smiled at her kindness. He was always grateful for whatever attention she was willing to give him, but lately his heart just couldn't stand her generosity. It pattered away, ready to burst from his chest, as she showered him in affection. He didn't know what he could say to compete with that. "Me too," he whispered eventually, pulling her as close as he could.

She relaxed against him as he trailed kisses up and down her neck and shoulders. It wasn't long that they sat in silence before his member was ready for more and was poking Laura's backside. She looked down at him and smiled seductively, "I'd be willing to do it again, if you wanted to."

He smirked, "Oh, would you?"

"Uh-huh," she purred, kissing him softly.

"I am so lucky to have such a generous wife," he grinned. She started to kiss his neck and his hands trailed back up to her breasts. He pinched and pulled at her nipples through her nightie as she started to wiggle and moan. "You didn't get there for me last time, Pet. I need to send you to ecstasy first."

She nodded, "Mmm… How are you going to do that?"

"Well, I–"

 **.Tap.**

They both turned, wide-eyed, to the steamy window. Laura reached quickly for her robe to cover what her nightie didn't, and she slid off of Steve's lap and into the driver's seat. Steve pulled up his pants and boxers and found his shirt. After he buttoned it, though none of the buttons lined up with the right holes, he rolled down the window. "Good evening, Officer," he squeaked out uncomfortably as he saw who was outside of the car. Laura looked away, hoping to conceal her face from someone who likely knew her father.

"Step out of the car, please," the officer responded.

Steve slipped his robe on and Laura pulled hers closer as they stepped from the car. Laura walked over to the passenger's side and stood beside Steve.

"We received a call about a disturbance. Typically, we get calls like this when people are parked on the side of the road, not in their driveways. Is there some reason you two couldn't go inside?"

Steve tried to respond, but froze under the pressure. Laura looked at him and realized she was going to have to lead their defense, even if it meant having an awkward acquaintance at her father's next work function. "Um. We have a full house. We were trying to be considerate."

"By burdening the whole neighborhood?"

"We thought we were pretty well concealed back here," she argued.

"Mhmm. Well, you disturbed the peace, so next time, just stay inside." He looked at Steve and back at Laura. "Miss, could you step over here, please?" he asked, gesturing a bit away from the car. Laura followed him and stopped when he did. "Are you here of your own volition?"

"Yes," Laura said, surprised by the implication. "Of course."

"You're not under the influence of anything, he hasn't pressured you, you don't feel threatened…?"

"No, this is completely consensual," she insisted.

The officer nodded, "Ok. We just have to check, especially when the guy looks like that and you…" He trailed off as he realized he was edging into unprofessional territory.

Laura glared, taking note of the officer's name. She was upset that someone would imply something so terrible about Steve, but she was also glad that they were checking. Not everyone was quite as lucky as she was.

"You look familiar," the officer said as he scrutinized her. Laura blushed and looked away, hoping he wouldn't dig further. "Your Captain Winslow's daughter!" he gasped.

Laura turned and walked back toward Steve, not wanting to be alone in this uncomfortable moment. "Uh-huh."

"Aw, man… How am I supposed to tell him about this?"

"Tell him? Don't tell him anything!" she ordered.

"I have to, Miss Winslow."

"It's _Mrs. Urkel_ ," she sneered, making it clear that she wasn't a naïve teenager fooling around with some guy. She was a married woman making love to her husband, which was none of her father's business, though he had somehow decided it was.

"Mrs. Urkel, I can't withhold this information from my captain."

"It's not relevant to any cases he has anything to do with. Do you tell him about every interrupted… anatomy lesson?"

"Well, no, but we always tell him when his daughter gets into trouble."

"I am a married woman, and this is none of his business."

"Not legally, but we take care of our own."

Laura had had just about enough of this conversation, "Now, you listen here–"

"Whoa, Sweetheart," Steve interrupted, grabbing her before she moved in on a police officer. "If this fine public servant thinks it's his duty to inform your father, it's not our place to stop him."

Laura glared at him, "That's just gonna make this situation worse, Steve!"

"I know, Pet, but assaulting a cop makes _every_ situation worse. We're sorry for wasting your time, Officer," Steve said, squeezing Laura's shoulders.

"Hey, I… I get it. Just, don't do it again." He turned to walk back to his car, but he paused, "Oh, and congratulations on your wedding. Captain Winslow was very happy for you." With that, he turned and got back in his car. He pulled away from the driveway, leaving them alone.

"Hm. Funny how quickly that changed," Laura mused.

Steve shook his head, "We'll figure this out, Laura. He can't be mad forever, can he?"

"Have you met my father?"

Steve smiled, "I guess we should go inside now, huh?"

"I guess," she agreed, pouting slightly.

"I'll make it up to you while he's at work tomorrow, Pet."

She nodded and headed toward the door. He watched her walk away, disappointed that they'd have to go their separate ways when they got back inside. Feeling brave, he stopped her on the porch and pulled her in for a kiss.

When they pulled away, she smiled up at him, "What was that for?"

He pouted, "I don't want to sleep away from you."

"Neither do I," she agreed. "Can't you can spend the night with me, Steve? If we don't have sex, they won't hear anything; they won't even know."

"Oh, Sweetheart, I wish I could. You have no idea how much I want that."

"Yes, I do, Baby. Last night was awful! What if… What if we set an alarm to wake you up at like four? Then, we'd at least have a couple hours together, and you could sneak back into your room way before my parents got up for work."

Steve thought for a moment. It was a risky mission, but the longer he stared at her, the more and more worth it it seemed. "Ok," he agreed.

She smiled and kissed him before opening the door and leading him inside. They tiptoed up the stairs and into Laura's room. He carried her over the threshold and set her on the bed. Steve looked around at her light pink walls and hundreds of memories flashed before his eyes. His teenage-self wouldn't have believed she was practically begging him to sleep in her bed. He took off his robe and set it on the back of a chair. He climbed under her covers and propped himself up on an elbow to look at her. She smiled at him seductively, stood, and slowly untied her robe. She dropped it to the ground and posed before him in her tiny nighty. He bit his lip as his eyes devoured her bodacious bod. He felt his member react, and he took off his glasses to blur her tempting form. He set them on the nightstand and patted the bed next to him. He felt the mattress shift and he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her body back into his and reached for the alarm clock. She set it for four a.m., and she turned back to him. She kissed him softly, and he trailed his tongue out to taste her sugary lips. He heard her moan quietly.

"Mmmmm…" She pulled away gently and looked into his eyes. "Are you in pain?" she asked, wiggling back against him.

"I'm ok, Pet," he answered grinding against her butt gently, trying not to be too obvious.

His erection pressed hard against her. "Because I could– "

"No," he said firmly. "Not while your parents are home. Let's just try to get some sleep."

She turned back, pressing against him more firmly. She felt his arms wrap around her tighter and his legs curl into hers. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too, Laura Lee," he said before kissing the back of her neck and closing his eyes.

She turned off the lamp and fell asleep quickly, finally finding a little comfort in the arms of her loving husband.

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

At four a.m., Laura sat up as she was ripped from a sound sleep, and she slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. She looked back at Steve, who hadn't woken up, and frowned. She didn't want him to go back to his room. She thought about going back to sleep and telling him the alarm didn't go off, but she didn't want to lie to him, and more than that, she didn't think she should have to trick her own husband into sleeping in the same bed as her. She lay back down, turning to face him, and she kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, which happily opened for her, and she sucked greedily on his full, strong lips.

As her affection brought him out of his slumber, he began to kiss her back. When his body had woken more fully, he pushed her down on the tiny, twin bed and climbed on top of her. He started to grind against her, trying to satisfy his morning urge since his brain had yet to fully process where he was and what he was doing. Her warm, tight body brought out an animalistic compulsion in him that was bigger than his fear of her father. He didn't even pause to bask in how lucky he was to be with Laura Winslow, now Urkel. Instead, his groin took control and used her perfect body for his pleasure.

She loved every minute of it. She had no idea that he would wake up so excited, though in retrospect, it wasn't surprising. They had spent every morning of their honeymoon, excluding the first, more complicated two, satisfying his morning needs. She felt his morning wood rubbing against her warmth as he began to grind faster and harder. She was thrilled that his need for her was so much greater than his fear or his logic. In that early morning moment, he was just a man and she was just a woman. She felt his lips move to her neck and she moaned his name loudly over the song of the squeaking springs, "Steeeeeeve…"

Hearing her voice sing his name, he snapped back to reality. This was Laura Winslow he was dry humping. She wasn't just a warm form in his bed, but the love of his life. This wasn't even his bed; it was hers. It was her bed in her room in her parent's house. He glanced at the wall to his left and realized who was on the other side of it. He abruptly pulled away and stood to the side of the bed.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

He looked away bashfully, trying and failing to hide his erection as he put on his robe. "I have to go back to my room."

"But Steve…" she whined, rubbing her thighs together gently, subconsciously trying to feel the same friction.

"No, Pet, I really do. I can't stay here anymore or I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?"

"I'm gonna make love to you," he whispered, staring at her heaving breasts and smooth, chocolaty legs.

"Yes," she nodded breathlessly. "Please…" She spread her legs for him, exposing her panties.

He shook his head, averting his eyes before he changed his mind. "We can't. Not here. Not now."

"Please, Steve… We'll be quiet."

He shook his head again and moved toward the door, "I can't be quiet when I'm with you, my love. We'll do it later." He reached the door and opened it slowly. Seeing no one in the hallway, he turned back to her. "I love you, Laura," he whispered, blowing her a kiss.

"I love you, too, Steve," she answered. She paused for a moment, but he continued to wait, so she gave in and blew him a kiss in return. "There," she grumbled, "Happy?"

He smiled at her and slipped out the door. He went back to his own bed, and he and Laura both fell asleep for another few hours.

When Steve woke, he knew Carl and Harriett hadn't left yet, so he made a big show of coming downstairs from his own room, while Laura remained in hers. He hadn't really broken any rules. He had spent more time in his bed than in hers. He walked down in his PJs and roaring dinosaur slippers, announcing his entrance.

"Morning, Pop! Morning, Ma!" he chirped as he landed at the foot of the staircase. He smiled confidently at Carl and Harriett, though his stomach was doing flips.

"Morning, Steve," Harriett smiled, inspecting him carefully as she took a sip of her coffee. _Hm_ , she thought. _That boy definitely got lucky last night._

Carl grunted in lieu of responding and studied Steve similarly. _He's too happy._

Steve tried his best not to shrivel under their scrutiny. He moved confidently to the counter and pulled out a bagel. He popped it into the toaster and turned back to make light conversation. "So how did you guys sleep together last night?" His eyes widened. "I mean… I-I-I mean how did you sleep? Period. Well, question mark." He giggled nervously.

Harriett cocked her head at him. _Keep it together, Fool!_

Carl narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said curtly. "How did you sleep last night, Steve?"

"Oh, well, uh… Not so great. It was cold. Yeah, cold. All alone. All alone in my car. I MEAN BED. BED. I MEAN BED," he rambled. He laughed nervously again this time harder and with a snort. " _Snort!_ Car? Who would make love in a car?" He didn't even hear it that time.

Harriett slammed her hand against her face. This wouldn't be pretty.

"MAKE _WHAT_ WHERE?" Carl roared, standing from the table and knocking his chair over. He stomped over to Steve who moved to cower behind the island, though Carl only followed him.

Steve shrunk lower, trying to look as small and pitiful as possible. "I-I-I-I…" He had no words.

"Hey!" Laura barked from the top of the stairs before running down. She clutched her robe tightly across her body and moved to get between Steve and Carl, though Steve tried to stop her. "What the hell is going on down here?"

"Laura Lee Winslow," Carl snarled, "you better get out of my way right now because I'm about to end this fool."

She gaped at her father, but stood her ground. "It's Laura Lee _Urkel_ ," she spat.

He reared back, offended by her response and her tone. "Go to your room, Young Lady!" he ordered. "You don't get to talk to me like that."

"I am a grown woman!" she argued. "You can't ground your daughter when you've already given her away!"

"Oh, why? Because you're _his_ property now?"

"Property? I was never anyone's _property_!" she yelled.

"I didn't think so, but you seem to think that just because you're _his_ wife you have to do whatever _he_ says!"

Steve laughed aloud, making all eyes turn to him. " _Snort! Snort!_ Sorry," he said softly. "It's just… I can't believe there's anyone in the world who doesn't believe I'm whipped."

Harriett laughed loudly. He had a point.

Neither Laura nor Carl was amused. "I don't do whatever he says," Laura said, turning back to her father. "What on Earth makes you think that?"

"All those skanky nighties and… _everything_!"

"I hate to break this to you, Daddy," Laura began sarcastically, "but I like sex." She smiled slightly, "No, I love sex. I love having sex with Steve Urkel." She took a few predatory steps toward Carl as he backed away. "I picked out those nighties because I looked hot in them. I wanted my husband to jump my bones and take me all night long. I am a grown woman and I love having sex with my husband. I won't live in a house that villainizes him for that."

"Well, then you won't live in this house, Young Lady."

"FINE."

Steve and Harriett stepped forward, hoping to get between the two most stubborn people in the world before they tore each other to shreds. There was no reason to be rash. "Wait a minute, Carl," Harriett said firmly. "That's enough. Laura, you and Steve aren't going anywhere. You can't afford it."

"MOM," Laura yelled, "I'm not going to live in a house where I can't have sex with my husband. That's ridiculous!"

"You're right," Harriett agreed. "It is. Now, Carl, get your nose out of your daughter's business. We're giving them Estelle's old room, and that's final. If you don't want to think about your little girl being sexually active, then don't think about it!"

"No," Steve said, finally getting involved, but not the way Laura had wanted him to. "Harriett, if Carl's uncomfortable with Laura and I… being intimate, then we'll just take a break until we move out."

"Steve!" Laura barked through a clenched jaw. "Shut up!"

"Sweetums, you know I'm usually your willing slave, but I can't shut up this time. I told you I don't want to jeopardize my relationship with Carl."

"Steve, we're not going to become celibate because my father has lost his damn mind."

"Celibacy is a great idea!" Carl cheered.

"No, it's not," Harriett said, slapping his arm. "I want grandchildren!"

Rachel entered the kitchen and walked up to the bickering group. "What the heck are you guys screamin' about?"

"Good morning, Aunt Rachel!" Laura smiled sarcastically. "It seems we've made my sex-life a family decision. Would you like to weigh in?"

Rachel shrugged, grabbing a mug for her coffee, "Sure. I vote sex. Lots of sex."

"Good choice," Laura smiled.

"Laura…" Steve urged. "This isn't helping. Can't we just drop it?"

"No, Steve, I'm sick of this. We're not going to drop this until we figure out a solution and by that, I mean until my father comes around to my way of thinking."

Carl rolled his eyes, "When Hell freezes over."

Laura glowered at him.

"Laura, I am never going to be ok with you having sex. Ever. Never. Ever. You're my little girl and he's… _Steve Urkel_."

"You _love_ Steve Urkel," Laura argued. "When we got married, you told me that there is no one you would trust with me more!"

"You _did_?" Steve asked, thrilled to hear Carl speak so highly of him.

"Well, clearly I was wrong to trust him!" Carl barked. "I mean… What the hell, Steve?" he growled, looking past Laura, "In my own house? When I walked in on you, you didn't even roll off of her!"

Steve gaped at him just as shocked as he was when Carl caught them red-handed. He tried to stammer out an explanation. "I-I-… Uh… I didn't… I-I…"

Rachel cackled loudly, "You didn't even get off of her?"

"Daddy," Laura explained, pressing her palm to her forehead to diminish the tension headache that was forming, "he was embarrassed and terrified. He didn't move because he was in shock. It wasn't because he was trying to be disrespectful. Steve is just very private about this stuff."

"Then why'd he brag about having sex with you in the car when he walked in the kitchen this morning?" Carl challenged.

Laura turned to the still flabbergasted Steve. "You told them that?"

"Oh, Carl. He wasn't bragging. His tongue slipped because you're making him so nervous," Harriett clarified, annoyed that her husband was being such a baby. "Look. You and Laura need to talk this out, and I mean talk. Not scream. Go out into the yard and don't come back in until you've really talked." Harriett ushered them both to the backdoor. She pushed them out, though they fought her, and she moved to shut the door. Before it closed, she said, "You both need to think much deeper about your feelings." She quickly shut the door in their faces.

Laura moved to sit on a bench in the yard. Carl headed for the gate. "Well, I'm goin' to work."

"Daddy!" Laura scolded. "C'mon! Mom's right. We really need to talk about this."

"I can't talk about this stuff with you, Laura," he said firmly, unhooking the latch.

"Daddy, please!" Laura shouted with a sniffle, wiping a tear from her cheek.

He couldn't bear to hear her cry. He turned back and joined her on the bench. He waited for her to start, not knowing what to say.

She wiped away the final tears and thought hard about what she wanted to say. "Daddy, I think I should start with an apology. I meant what I said the other day. I didn't want you to see those nighties. I certainly didn't want you to hear us and barge in. I never wanted to rub your nose in this. I know it's hard for you and I'm sorry if I've come off as inconsiderate."

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"That being said, I haven't done anything wrong. We had a few unfortunate mishaps, but what Steve and I are doing is right. Dad, do you know how hard it was for me to wait until marriage?"

He cringed, but didn't respond.

"It was _so_ hard. There were so many boys who pressured me and some that didn't have to. I mean, those years I was head over heels for Stefan? It was a real test of my character. I don't think there's anything wrong with premarital sex, but I waited because you and Mom made it clear how important it was to find the right guy. Then I found him, and you guys were right. I was glad that I had saved myself for him. Then, by the time Steve and I got engaged, I was more than ready, but I still didn't do anything. Do you know why?"

"Because you're a good girl," he smiled, patting her knee.

"Pfft. No," she rolled her eyes, "because I knew Steve wasn't ready. Steve wanted to wait until marriage and I didn't want to pressure him. There were a few times that I tried to bring it up, like right after he got back from space because I was so scared of losing him, but he wouldn't even let me have the conversation. If you're glad that I saved myself for my wedding night, you only have one person to thank."

Carl grimaced. He didn't like the idea that it was Laura corrupting Steve. When he saw those nighties, it was easier to convince himself that Steve asked her to dress like that. When he saw Steve on top of her, it was easier to convince himself that he had pressured her into it. However, really knowing the two of them, none of that made any sense. Steve was right. It was ridiculous to believe for a second that he wasn't completely whipped.

Laura stared at him, waiting for a response, but one never came. She watched him stare off into space, and she grabbed his knee. "Daddy, I think you owe Steve and me an apology."

"I need to think about this for a while, Sweetheart. We can talk tonight," he answered, standing.

"We're really going to talk?"

"Yes."

"Steve, too?" she asked hopefully.

He sighed loudly, "Yes."

"Thank you, Daddy," Laura smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

With that, they went their separate ways. Carl headed off to work, and Laura walked back inside. When she entered the kitchen, she saw that her mother had also left for work. Steve was waiting for her in the kitchen.

"How'd it go?" he asked, standing to greet her.

She walked up to him, and he grabbed her hands. She shrugged, "It was ok. The three of us are gonna talk more tonight, ok?"

Steve grimaced, "Laura, I don't know that I can do that."

"Please, Steve. For me?" She pouted up at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

He couldn't resist her gentle touch. "Ok," he agreed, bending to kiss her forehead. He held her close for a long moment. Then he whispered, "So, both your parents are out of the house now."

Laura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, are they?"

"Mmhmm…"

"And 3J left for school, right?"

"Mmhmm…"

"What about Aunt Rachel and Richie, Steve?"

Steve pulled away from her. "Dang it!"

Laura giggled and moved closer to him again, "I guess we didn't think this through, huh?"

Steve looked at her and frowned very seriously. "I'm sorry, Sweetums. I thought I was going to get to… satisfy you today."

Laura shrugged, "That's ok, Steve. Who knows? Maybe, they'll go out."

Steve nodded. "How about I make you breakfast in the mean time?"

"I'd like that," she smiled. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Not at all, my sweet," he grinned back.

"Ok," she agreed softly. She kissed him gently on the lips and turned to head toward the stairs. As she climbed, she heard Steve start breakfast. When she reached the top of the stairs, she didn't go immediately to the bathroom. Instead, she veered off to Rachel's old room where Rachel was now staying. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel yelled.

"Aunt Rachel?" Laura called as she entered. She saw Rachel sitting in front of her vanity.

"Hey, Laura. How'd your talk with Carl go?" she asked as she applied a healthy amount of concealer to her under eyes.

"Ok. We're gonna talk more tonight, and hopefully, he'll stop acting like a lunatic."

"Fat chance," Rachel laughed.

"That's what I'm worried about, too," Laura said. "So, I have a favor to ask you."

"You want me and Richie to get out of the house for a few hours so you and Steve can have sex in a bed again instead of a car?"

"YESSSSS," Laura groaned, lying back on Rachel's bed. "Pleeeeeease. I will do anything."

"Tell me how big he is," Rachel demanded.

"Aunt Rachel," Laura scolded, throwing a pillow at her head.

Rachel threw it back at her. "You said 'anything.'"

"I can't do that, though. Steve would be mortified."

"You just don't want to share."

"Mm. That too," Laura giggled.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Fine, we'll go downtown for a while, but I need to wake Richie up, and we're both going to need a while to get ready."

Laura leapt from the bed. "That is completely fine. Steve's making me breakfast right now anyway, so we're not in a hurry," she said quickly, hugging Rachel from behind.

Rachel cringed as Laura grabbed her from behind, shoving her mascara into her eye. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Laura said releasing her. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Laura, but you owe me!"

"I _so_ do," Laura said, heading toward the door. She paused before exiting. "Could you not tell Steve we had this little talk?"

"My lips are sealed."

Laura thanked her again and headed to the shower. When she was done, she went back downstairs to eat breakfast with Steve. Laura continued to look at the stairs, waiting for Rachel and Richie to come down and rescue her from the ants in her pants. When they didn't, she cleaned up the dishes and sent Steve up to shower. A few minutes later, Rachel and Richie came downstairs, said goodbye, and headed out the door. The second the door was closed, Laura dropped the pan she was scrubbing and sprinted for the stairs.

When she got to the bathroom door, she slowed. She opened the door as slowly and as quietly as possible. She shut it the same way after she entered. She giggled softy when she heard Steve's squalling in the shower. She started to undress, slipping her sweater over her head, while he unknowingly serenaded her. She appreciated his song choice, too. He was certainly in the mood.

" _There's nothing wrong with me lovin' you. Baby, naw, naaaaaw…_ "

She smiled to herself as she slipped her jeans off and set them on the counter. She hoped he was taking those words to heart.

" _Aaaaand givin' yourself to me can never be wrong, if the love is true. Oh, Baby… Ooohoooo._ "

She unhooked her bra and set it with the rest of the clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked as sexy as she felt.

" _Don't yooou know how sweet and wonderful love can be? Ooohoooo. I'm askin' you, Baby, to get it on with me._ "

She slipped off her panties and tiptoed toward the shower.

" _Ooo… Ooo… Ooooo… I ain't gonna worry. I ain't gonna push. I won't push ya, Bab_ – WAH!" Steve screamed and instinctively covered himself from the intruder using the shower curtain. When his eyes caught up to his brain, he relaxed and released the curtain. "Laura?" he asked, squinting at her through his blurry vision.

She laughed, "You should have been sure of that before you dropped that shower curtain!" She stepped into the shower with him and pressed her naked body against his. His manhood reacted immediately. He wasn't too far from ready and raring to go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He hugged her back with one arm, while the other closed the shower curtain. When she pulled away, he looked down at her and wrapped his other arm around her. "What are you doin' in here, my pet? What if Rachel or Richie hears us?"

Laura smiled mischievously, "They went downtown."

Steve's eyes widened and his face broke into a huge grin. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. We're _all_ alone," she nodded, getting on her tiptoes to be near his lips again. She leaned in for a kiss, but paused before their mouths met. "I liked your song, Baby."

Steve blushed, embarrassed that she heard his off-key singing. He shrugged, "Who doesn't love Marvin?"

" _There's nothin' wrong with me lovin' you_ ," she sang back to him. " _And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong, if the love is true_."

" _I know you know what I've been dreamin' of_ ," he skipped ahead, " _Don't ya, Baby_?"

" _I wanna get it on. You don't have to worry that it's wrong. If the spirit moves you. Let me groove you good_."

" _Nothing wrong with love. If you want to love me just let yourself go. Oh baby, let's get it on_ ," he finished, pressing her back against the shower wall. He kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth. As out of tune as he knew he was, he was glad to have the words to tell her how much he wanted her, even if they weren't his own. Hearing her sing those words back to him magnified his excitement immeasurably. His hands trailed up and down her body, grazing her breasts, her butt, and her legs.

She wrapped her left leg around him, pressing him closer. She felt his hand grab her upper thigh and squeeze affectionately. Her hands caressed his chest and trailed down to his abs. She broke the kiss to ask, "Did you finish washing, or should I finish for you?"

He grinned, "I was just about done, Pet, but you're welcome to wash anything you want."

She shook her head. "Let's go to bed, Steve."

He quickly turned off the shower and pulled her out with him as he slipped his glasses back on. "No one's home, right?" he confirmed with his hand on the door.

"Right," she nodded. Suddenly, she was pulled out into the hall completely naked. He led her across the house. She noticed how ridiculous he looked running naked and suppressed a laugh. He yanked her into her bedroom and pulled her down on top of him on the bed. She landed with a yelp in his lap. "Oh!" He tipped her over and pinned her down, throwing her head back onto her pillow. He pressed his lips to her hard and moved his hands to massage her breasts. She wrapped her legs and arms around him tightly and moaned into his mouth, "Mmmmmm…"

He moved his lips down to suck on her neck and started to grind his member against her. The friction was too rough with nothing in between them but damp skin. He growled and moved his right hand down to her entrance. He gently stroked her mostly dry lips. The water in the shower had thrown her off. "Laura…" She spread her legs to accommodate his playtime. "You have to get wet for me," he ordered.

She nodded and whimpered, writhing beneath him, "Oh, Baby, I'm getting wet. I promise. I'm getting wet."

He bit his lip in arousal when he saw how she tried to please him. Feeling brave, he leaned close to her ear. "I want…" he trailed off, his nerves stealing his tongue.

She pulled his head up to meet her eyes, sensing this demand could be a big step for him. "What do you want, Steve?"

"Never mind," he shrugged, moving to kiss her again.

She pressed a hand to his mouth to stop his kiss. She shook her head, "No, tell me. What do you want, Steve?"

He looked into her eyes and grew shy and embarrassed.

She saw the change in his expression and tried a Hail Mary. "I want to hear you tell me what you want, Steve. I want you to be… demanding."

"Really?" he asked, concerned that he wasn't satisfying her.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Honey. I love how sweet you are, and I wouldn't ever want that to change, but I want you to feel comfortable with me, Steve. It turns me on when you're a little more forward because it means that you trust me, and you trust that I want you. Tell me what you want, Baby. Please."

"I want you to give me a… Oh, my God," he moaned in embarrassment instead of pleasure.

She stared up at him. "It's ok, Baby. I want to do it. I think I know what you want, and I want to do it. Just say it, Steve."

"I want you to go down on me," he said quickly, his eyes shut tightly.

She smiled when he finally revealed what he needed from her. "You want a blowjob, Steve Urkel?"

He nodded, his eyes still shut tightly.

"You want Laura Lee Winslow to suck on your big… long… thick… lollipop?" she teased.

He groaned loudly and pressed his groin hard to hers, rubbing against her several times. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Oh, you bad boy," she purred.

"Please, Laura Lee _Urkel_ ," he rasped in her ear. "Put it in your mouth."

She pressed her hands to his chest and pushed up. He moved to let her up, and she knelt beside him on the bed. He lay back on the pillow, and she climbed between his legs. She smiled up at him as she leaned down toward his hard member. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you, too, Laura Lee. I love you so much," he said, trembling in anticipation. She gripped his member tightly in her right hand. He groaned loudly, "Laaaaaaauraaaaa…"

She stroked it up and down, staring him right in the eyes. His eyes met hers to watch her touch him. "Steve, if there is ever anything you want to do in bed, please, just tell me. The worst I can do is say no, right?"

"Mmmm…" he moaned, before reaching down to grab her hand. He pulled it from his member and pulled her up next to him. He laid her on his chest and stroked her back. "I never want you to tell me no, Laura. I've heard it way too many times before."

"Steve, I don't think you could even imagine something I wouldn't be willing to at least try with you."

He chuckled, "You think you're that… _adventurous_."

She smiled against his chest. "As long as it isn't dangerous, and it doesn't involve any other people."

He rolled his tongue at her and climbed on top of her. "There actually is something I've been wanting to try," he purred, straddling her. He leaned down to kiss her softly before sitting back up.

"What's that, Steve?"

He shook his head at her. "I don't want to say, just let me…"

She widened her eyes, a little uncomfortable not knowing what he wanted to do. "Steve, I'd really prefer if you told me."

He pouted at her. He couldn't tell her what he wanted. There was no good word for it, nothing he could say to her, at least. He climbed off of her and lay at her side. "That's ok. I didn't really want to, anyway," he lied.

"No, Steve, I didn't mean to–" she tried to explain, turning to face him.

"No, Sweetheart," he interrupted. "It's fine. It was stupid. Let me just taste you for a bit, and then we can make love," he suggested, moving lower.

"No," she said firmly. "You can do what you wanted, Honey. I trust you. You don't have to tell me first."

"No, Laura, I don't–"

"Please, Steve. I love you, and I want to make you feel good. Please, do it," she pressed, stroking his face.

He smiled at her sweetly. "Yes, Ma'am." He straddled her again and slid higher up her body. Soon, his member was resting on her chest, between her full breasts. He reached down and massaged her. He touched her breasts for a few moments before he pressed them together against his rock hard member. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her cleavage. "Oh, Lauraaaaa…" he cooed. His eyes closed naturally from the pleasure, but he forced them back open to watch his manhood claim a new part of her beautiful body. "You are so sexy… so beautiful… so gorgeous." He looked up into her eyes, "I love you…"

She smiled at him. When he first started to titfuck her, she was surprised. She hadn't thought that was something that was even on his radar, and she feared she may have underestimated him. This was a man who didn't even have a desire to try different positions, but maybe he could somehow think of something that was too far out there for her. This wasn't though, so when she looked up and saw how much he loved it, she couldn't help but smile. His long member flew into her eyesight over and over. She didn't dare lift her head. While it wasn't incredibly exciting for her, it did make her feel sexy, and the look on his face was more than enough. Still, she knew she could make it better. "Wait, Steve," she said loudly over his moans.

Ever aware of her needs, he pulled away without a second thought, immediately apologetic. "Oh, my queen, I'm so sorry. You hated it. It was disrespectful. I was disrespectful. I was using you like some kind of– "

"No, no, no, Steve," she interrupted, grabbing his face to return his focus to her. She held his cheeks tightly. "No, Steve. Not at all. I just want to make it even better, ok?"

"What?" he asked, unable to wrap his mind around the possibility that she didn't think he was a freak for wanting to do something he thought was so… wild.

Laura stood and walked to her vanity. She took the lotion from it and climbed back into bed, lying down again.

He climbed between her legs again and stared at her, his confusion radiating off of him. "What's that for?"

She smiled at him. _Has this boy never touched himself? Actually, that may explain a lot._ She made a mental note to ask about that later. "Well, I don't have any real lube, but this will be good enough for you to… titfuck me."

His eyes widened. He leaned close to whisper to her. "Laura, don't say that," he scolded. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm- I'm making love to your… bazooms."

She laughed, "Oh, God. How is that any better? Steve, I don't mind dirty words like that at the right time in the right place."

"I don't like words like that, Laura. It's disrespectful to you."

"Not unless that's how you mean it, Steve," she said.

"You know I don't."

"Exactly, so you can call it whatever you want. I just want you to be able to talk to me. If it's easier for you to use scientific terms, that's fine. If goofy words like 'bazooms' are easier, that's fine, too. You can use whatever words you want, Steve. Just use them with love."

"I don't like dirty words, Laura," he repeated.

"Then don't use them. That's fine."

"I don't want you to use them either."

She sighed. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but there was a part of her that kind of liked words like that. _Maybe someday_ , she concluded. It just couldn't be her priority while he was still struggling to grow into his new adult role. "Ok, I won't use them… for now," she agreed.

He scrunched his eyebrows together, "Laura…"

"Hey, who knows what we'll like down the line?"

He half smiled. "Ok, I guess I can live with that. So, _ahem_. What's the lotion for?"

She smiled taking his hand and squirting some onto it. "Rub this all over my breasts, Steve, especially where you were making love to me. It will feel so much better," she promised.

He happily obliged, never missing an opportunity to rub his hands over every detail of her breasts. He took special time to rub it over her nipples.

"Mmmmm… That feels nice."

He put extra lotion in her cleavage. "Can I…?"

"Just a minute, Sweetheart," she replied, squirting some lotion into her hand. She reached and gripped his member, rubbing the lotion up and down.

"OH, GOD!" he moaned. It felt so much better than just her bare hand, but nowhere near as good as her womanhood or her mouth. He grabbed her hands, pulled them away, and pinned them above her head. He got back into position, releasing her hands so he could press her breasts together.

"Slow down, Steve!"

He released her breasts and looked down at her.

"Can you play with my nipples while you do that?"

He nodded enthusiastically and moved to continue.

"Wait! Where are you going to come?"

"Oh, I don't… I don't know. I didn't really think about it. Where do you want me to?"

"Where do you want to come, Steve?"

He shrugged.

"C'mon, you must have an idea."

"Do you remember the night we didn't make love?" he asked quietly.

"During our honeymoon? Yeah."

"Do you remember how when we were done… _not_ making love… I-I finished and it landed on your chest?"

Laura smiled. She did remember that very well. "Do you want to come on my breasts, Steve?"

He nodded.

"Do you think you'll remember to pull back so you don't come on my face? I don't want it to get in my hair."

"Laura, I would never do… _that_ on your angelic face."

"Never say never, Steve," she winked. She watched his eyes widen and she giggled. _So innocent_. "I just wouldn't want it to be a surprise. Do you have enough self-control?"

"Mhmm," he nodded softly.

"Then go ahead, Baby," she said, putting her hands over her head so they were out of his way.

He pressed her breasts against his member again and began to thrust in and out of her cleavage. "Ohhhhh…" She was right. It did feel better with lotion. She was always right about this kind of stuff. He never would have imagined his sweet, innocent Laura would be so… _knowledgeable_. Though, in hindsight, that may have been naïve of him. She had always had… an _affectionate_ side. He moved faster in and out of her valley. He suddenly remembered her request and moved his thumb to rub against her nipples again and again as he thrust.

"Mmmm, Steve…" she purred when she felt him to move to pleasure her, too. "Thank you, Baby. Don't stop."

"Oh, God, Laura…" he growled back, watching intently as his member was pleasured by her perfect breasts. It didn't feel as amazing as her womanhood or as incredible as her mouth, but he couldn't get enough of the view. He moved faster, approaching his orgasm. "Ohhhh, Baby…"

Laura watched his face intently, hoping to help predict his oncoming orgasm, knowing he really wasn't quite ready to remember to do that. She heard his voice drop slightly lower. She felt him increase his speed and the strength of his grip. She felt his fingers and thumbs digging hard into her breasts. She watched his eyes meet hers for the first time since they started this again. He always managed to do that. While they made love, sometimes his eyes would wander her body, which she loved, but when he was getting close, he always tried to lock his eyes onto hers. He needed to look at her to finish. Her sweet, romantic husband had to look her in the eye to get off, and she loved it. He was almost there. She smiled up at him, "Pull back, Baby. Come on my breasts."

He stared at her, his face furrowing in confusion and pleasure. His head was foggy. He didn't understand. What was she saying?

She was afraid of that. She tried to wiggle up, but his grip was strong and tight.

"LAURAAAAA…" he groaned loudly.

She only had one chance to save her hair. When he thrust his member through her cleavage and up to her face again, she leaned her head up and took it in her lips. He tasted like lotion, and his rapid thrusting was too much for her mouth, but she sucked hard on his tip every time it slipped between her big lips, and soon, she felt his cum pouring into her mouth.

"LAURAAAAA LEEEEEEEE…" he moaned as he shuddered uncontrollably, thrusting as hard as he could. "YESSSS… LAURA! LAURA! LAURA! LAURA!" he yelled as loud as he could, shooting strand after strand of his hot, sticky cum into her mouth. He felt her start to swallow it for him, and he groaned in encouragement. "Yes, Babycakes. That's it. Swallow it, please." He reached out and stroked her hair as he came down from ecstasy. He pulled out of her mouth and climbed off of her. He lay at her side and pulled her close to kiss her hungrily. "Ick," he cringed as he pulled away. "You taste like lotion."

"I know," Laura laughed. "You were supposed to come on my breasts, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, then why'd you open your mouth? You know I can't resist those pretty lips," he smiled, rubbing his thumb against them. He saw a tiny drop of cum in the corner of her mouth, and he watched it intently.

"You wouldn't move back, so I swallowed it to save my hair," she laughed again.

He pushed his thumb to the little drop of his cum and wiped it off. He pressed his thumb into her mouth, and she sucked the cum off of it. "You are so good," he whispered.

She smiled seductively, "Mmmm… Is that what good girls do? Swallow their husband's cum?"

"God, yes," he moaned. "You are such a good girl." He climbed on top, rubbing his member around her entrance, wanting nothing more than to shove himself inside, but he waited because he wasn't hard anymore, and she still wasn't wet enough. "Do you know what else good girls do?" he whispered,

"What's that?"

"They let their husbands make love to them."

"You know I'm not wet yet," she reminded him.

"I know, my love. What do you want me to do about that?" he teased.

"Eat me, Steve. Please," she whispered, not wanting to be teased, needing to be pleasured.

He smiled at her forwardness. He kissed her lips and trailed kisses down her body. "Spread your legs," he ordered.

She spread them as far as she could, and he pushed them even further. "Oooo…" she whined as the muscles in her legs stretched. Had she known how demanding he was going to be, she may have slipped some of her old cheerleading workouts into her pre-wedding fitness routine. She was still flexible, but not like she used to be, and he seemed to be determined to live out some old fantasies.

He leaned close to her womanhood and kissed her thighs. He sucked on the soft, smooth, pliable skin. He used his tongue to trail his way up to her sacred center. He licked her lips again and again.

"Ohhhh, Steeeeeeve…" she purred. "Yes, Baby. Eat me ouuuuut…"

He slipped his tongue inside of her and moved it in and out, savoring the flavor of her womanly honey. "Mmmmm…" he slurped. "Oh, yeah. You taste so good. Mmmmm…"

"Oh, God, Steve… You're the only one who knows how good I taste," she moaned in encouragement, knowing how turned on he got when he realized he beat out all the competition.

"Mmmmm…" She was all his, only his, and he loved when she reminded him of that. To reward her, he kissed her clit, holding her hips in place as she instinctively thrust up to him. "You like that, my sweet?"

"Mhmm… Again, Steve. Please," she whimpered.

He kissed her again. His big, wet lips burst off of her clit with a loud pop.

"Oh!" she yelped. "Oh, Steve, Baby, don't tease me like this. I didn't get to come yesterday, remember? Suck on my clit. Please!"

He pouted as he realized she was right. He had made her wait far too long for this. He pressed his face into her hard. His full lips wrapped around her throbbing clit and he shoved two fingers into her, curling to stroke her G-spot. "Mmmmm…" he moaned.

The vibrations in addition to his generous affections sent a shiver up her spine. "OH, STEVE. DON'T STOP."

He threw his free hand up to her breast and squeezed it hard. He moved his fingers to pinch her nipple.

"Oh, God…" she whined. "Oh, yessssss…"

"Mmmmm…" he moaned as her legs started to close around his head. He was so proud of himself. He had been so worried that he'd never be able to satisfy her sexually. Though, he still had a lot of time to mess it up, he felt pretty confident that she was satisfied for now. He still had so much he wanted to learn how to do with her. He wanted to learn how to make her orgasm while he was inside her. He wanted to learn how to make her orgasm using only his manhood. He wanted to learn how to bring her to multiple orgasms, but for now, whether he was giving her little ones or huge ones or none at all, he was making her happy, and he loved that.

A while later, she was rocking her hips hard against his face and pressing his head down into her. She held onto him relentlessly as she came for him. "Yes, Steve," she whimpered. "Yes, Steve… Oh, yesssss…" Her legs released his head, and she pulled him up to her face. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips. "Mmmmm…"

He pulled away and looked down at her. "How did that feel, Pet?"

"So good," she whispered.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"Don't you want to make love?"

"Of course, I do, but we have time. I'd love to go down on you again first," he smiled, kissing her again, stroking the inside of her mouth with his agile tongue.

"No," she whispered when he broke the kiss. "I want to make love. Are you hard again yet?"

"What do you think?" he smirked, pressing the head of his manhood inside of her. "Lauraaaa…"

"Ohhhhhhh… You're so hard," she giggled. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips. "So big and hard for me," she purred before slipping her tongue down his throat. She kissed him passionately, spreading her legs to fit him inside.

He pushed in slowly, but forcefully. It wasn't long before his member was balls-deep inside her. He broke their fervent kiss to look her in the eyes. "I'm all the way inside of you, Pet," he growled.

"You feel so good," she purred.

"Really? It doesn't hurt?" he asked, needing her to be completely honest with him in this vulnerable moment.

She shook her head, "Not this time. It's… um… I'm stretched pretty far, so it's kind of… uncomfortable, but mostly it's good. Really good."

"I love you," he whispered, pulling most of the way out.

"Ohhhh, I love you, tooooo," she cried as he slid back in, faster this time.

"You're so tight," he growled.

"That's 'cause you're so big, Baby. Show me how big and strong you are, Steve."

"Unh!" he grunted as he thrust into her harder.

"OH!"

"Did that… Uh, yesss… Did that hurt?"

She shook her head, but his hard thrust had knocked the voice out of her.

"Oh, GOD!" he grunted again, his balls slapping hard against her. He started to move faster, grunting with every thrust. "Unh. Uh. Oh. Unh. Unh. Yes. Oh. Oo. Oh. Uh. Mm."

She held onto his neck as he pounded into her again and again, faster than she had expected. It felt good, but she needed a little more attention than he was giving her. "Slow down, Baby," she ordered. "Don't come yet."

"But, Lauraaaaaa…" he groaned, thrusting faster and harder. He watched as her breasts bounced with his every thrust.

"Please, Steve," she begged. "You're supposed to be trying to last longer," she reminded him.

He moved his eyes back up to her face and saw the look in her eyes. He pulled out and rested on top of her. He kissed her gently, panting. "I'm sorry, Pet," he whispered against her lips. "I just got so excited."

"Steve, I don't want you to rush our sex-life. When we were on our honeymoon, you used to take things so slowly."

"I didn't think you needed me to go as slowly anymore. I thought you were getting used to me. You said it didn't hurt," he reasoned.

"It didn't, Steve, but it could feel better. I know you got me off already, Steve, and I love you for that. You're not selfish. You take care of me, but the actual making love part is for both of us, not just you."

"I never meant to…"

"I know," she said as he trailed off. "I know that." She kissed him gently. "It'll feel better for both of us if you take your time, though, Steve. The most satisfying orgasms are the ones that take a while to build."

"You read too many magazines. It's not fair. You already know everything," he complained.

She laughed, "I don't know everything, just a little more than you."

He paused for a moment as he thought about this. "Do you wish I knew more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of guys in the world who know more about this stuff than I do. I just know the science of it. Do you wish I knew more?"

She shook her head. "The only thing I ever wish is that you wouldn't be so shy. You're already opening up, and I love that, but I wish you wouldn't be so hesitant with me. It's like you're always scared I'm going to leave you when we're making love. You're not like that in daily life. You're confident and playful. You're not always like that in bed. Sometimes you are, but not always."

"I _am_ terrified you're going to leave me," he explained. "That's why I feel so confident when I… satisfy you and so scared before. I need you now, Laura. Now that I've had you, I can't go back to living without you. When we're in bed, we're both so vulnerable. I don't want to drive you away."

"You won't," she promised. "Steve, if we have a problem, you'll know about it. I won't just up and leave you one day. I'll tell you I'm unhappy, and we'll try to fix it. That's how marriage works."

"You're not unhappy, are you?"

"I've never been happier, you idiot," she laughed, kissing him again. "I love you so much, and I want you so badly. Make love to me, Steve. Make it last as long as you can. There's no hurry. I'm not going anywhere. Like you said, we've got time."

He lined himself up again and pressed his head back inside. He added more as she could take it. He thrust slowly at first, moaning her name, "Lauraaaaa… Lauraaaaa… Lauraaaaaaaaaa…"

She moaned softly in return, "Mmmm… Ooo… Ooo, Steeeeeeve…"

He leaned down and kissed her as he continued to move in and out of her as slowly as his body could. "Mmmmm…" he groaned. He moved to kiss her neck so that she'd be able to tell him exactly what she wanted. He wanted to go faster, but he resisted, waiting for an order from her.

"Oh, Steeeeeve," she purred. "Ooooo…."

"You like that, Laura Lee?"

"Oh, yessssss…"

"You like it when I make love to you like this?" he growled in her ear.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Oh, God, Laura…" he groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. "OH, LAURA, BABY! LET ME GO FASTER!" he yelled. "I NEED TO GO FASTER!"

"Yes! Yes, Steve. Faster!" she agreed, writhing beneath him.

He started to move faster. He was still going slowly compared to what he wanted to do, but now, at least, the bed was squeaking and her breasts we bouncing. He stared at them as he took her. He wanted them to bounce faster. He needed them to, but he held on. He felt his balls slapping against her again and again, filled with cum for her. He could feel them tightening, preparing to shoot his load deep inside her. He needed to hold on. She had asked him to hold on. He needed to hold on for her. He reminded himself again and again. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. He held them and squeezed them while he humped her, hoping they would stop tempting him, but that just made it worse.

"Faster, Steve! Harder! Oh, God! Give it to me!" she moaned.

"Lauraaaa…" he groaned when he heard her beg for more. He started to take her harder and faster, just how she wanted it. He pinched her nipples, slamming into her again and again, still holding back. "Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura."

"Yessssss… That's it, Baby!" she purred. "Unh. Uh. Unh. Oh. Steve. Steve. Steve," she grunted with his every thrust. "Yes. Oh. Oo. Unh. Enh. Um. Un. Steve. Oh. Oh. Steve!"

He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold on anymore. She wanted it. She loved it. She loved him. He started to pound into her harder and faster, giving her everything he had. "Ohhhhhh, Laura! Oh, Lauraaaaaa… Take it, Laura. Take it. Take it. Take it."

"OHHH, STEEEEEVE…" she yelled. "Yes, don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. Please. Please, don't stop," she begged.

"Baby, I'm gonna come," he growled, staring deeply into her eyes. "I'm gonna come. Do you want me to come? Can I come, Laura? Please, let me come inside you."

"YESSSSS!" she shouted. "Yes, Steve. Come inside me! I want it inside me! Fill me up, Baby!" she smiled at him.

"Oh, God, I love youuuuuuuu…" he groaned as his member began to spasm inside of her. He thrust as hard as he could as his balls emptied inside of her. He shot strand after strand of his hot cum inside her. "Lauraaaaaa… Laura… Laura… Laura… Laura…" he moaned with each slowing thrust.

"Mmmmm, Steeeeeeve," she purred when she felt his cum shoot deep inside her womanhood. "Steeeeeeeeeeve… Give me your cum. I love you, too, Baby! Come inside me."

"Yesssssssss…" he growled when he heard her encouragement. He thrust a final time as hard as he could. His hips slammed into her hard. His member shot his last drop of cum as deep as he could. "GOD, LAURA, TAKE IT!" he yelled before collapsing on top of her. He was exhausted.

She reached around him and stroked his sweaty back. "That felt so good, Steve," she purred. "You are such a good lover."

He lifted himself up higher to meet her loving gaze, "Really?"

"Really," she promised. "I love you. I love the way you make love to me. You're incredible."

"I'm still learning how to do everything, though, Laura, and I still don't last very long."

"Oh, I'm not saying there's no room for improvement," she teased. "I'm just saying that I love what we've been doing. It feels so good."

"I want you to come when I'm inside you," he growled.

"I want that, too," she smiled. "We'll figure it out eventually."

"I love you so much," he purred, kissing her neck as he pulled out.

"I love you, too, Steve."

Laura and Steve spent the whole day in bed together, that is until they heard 3J come home from school. When they heard the door slam, Laura ran to the shower to wash off their sweat and cum. Steve wiped off what he could, freshened up his deodorant, and got dressed in clean clothes. That had to be good enough. He walked downstairs to greet 3J. When Laura was fresh, clean, and dressed, she joined them. She sent Steve up to shower, not allowing him to talk to her father still smelling like sex, despite his efforts. When her father got home, he asked to speak to both of them in private. With the house so full, this pushed them out into the backyard. They sat on the patio furniture. Laura and Steve sat together but were sure to leave space between them.

"Well, I had every intention of apologizing to you two tonight when I came home, but then I got to work this morning. Do you know what the first thing reported to me was when I walked into the precinct?"

Laura glared at him, upset that this conversation had already gone off the rails. Steve trembled in his seat, knowing what he had heard.

"Not only were you two stupid enough to have sex in a car last night, but you got caught? Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? To hear some twerpy, little, first-year officer tell me that he caught my daughter in that situation?"

"Daddy–"

"No, Laura. I've had enough of this. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm being ridiculous. Well, you know what? Maybe I wouldn't have to be if you acted with just a little more maturity."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"See?" he said accusingly. "Now, you're rolling your eyes like a teenager. If you want to be treated like an adult, Laura, you have to act like one."

"If you want me to act like an adult, you have to treat me like one!" she argued. "What choice did you leave us? You had Steve shaking in his boots so my only option was to take him outside."

"Or you could have not had sex," Carl pushed.

"Is that what you would have done? God, Dad, we've been married for one week and two days. We're so stuck in the honeymoon phase that I'm still seeing palm trees. I'm going to have sex with Steve as often as I can, and I'm not going to apologize for it."

"Laura, I'm not going to let you throw your life away like that."

"What are you talking about, Daddy? How is having sex with my husband throwing my life away?"

"Because it's not gonna last!" he barked.

Laura's jaw dropped. "What?"

"You're too young. You made a stupid decision, and the more I think about it, the more I know that I never should have let you do it. You're going to regret this for the rest of your life."

"Regret marrying Steve?" Laura asked to clarify, confused and devastated by what he was saying to her.

"Yes, Laura! This is a weird phase you're going through, and the more times you… consummate your relationship, the harder it's going to be for _both_ of you when you realize you can't stand him anymore."

Laura stared at her father. Her eyes welled with tears. This couldn't have been the same man that gave her away just over a week ago. This couldn't have just been about sex anymore. This was bigger. Something big had changed for him.

"That's enough," Steve said quietly.

"What?" Carl asked.

"That's enough," Steve barked more firmly, standing up. "Carl Winslow, you have treated me better than my own father, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to anyone disparage my marriage. Laura and I promised to be together for 'as long as we both shall live', and I don't know if that's really gonna happen. I'm petrified every second of every day that our next kiss or touch or smile will be our last. I have nightmares about her giving the rings back or cheating on me or telling me she never really loved me. I don't know what's gonna happen in our lives, but I know that right now, we're happy, and lately, none of that has been thanks to you. I won't live in a house where people think my marriage is doomed. _Mr._ Winslow, I asked you for permission to propose to Laura, and you gave it to me. Later, you gave us your blessing. When I came home from Houston, you called me your son. I don't know what changed. I don't know why you've suddenly decided that I'm not good enough for her, but you're wrong. Well, no. Actually, you're right, but I'm going to prove you wrong. I'm not good enough for her now, but I will do everything I can to make her happy so that I don't lose her. Laura may deserve someone who's more handsome or has more money or is just generally less embarrassing, but she could never find someone more devoted to her happiness than me. I hope that when we have a daughter, she finds someone who feels this way about her, because there is no one better for her in the world." Steve turned to Laura. He got down on his knees in front of her. "Laura, Sweetheart, I know that I told you we had to stay here, but I don't think I can anymore. Are you still willing to spend a few nights at a hotel while I find a job and a place?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything. She was speechless. This isn't at all where she thought this conversation would go. She couldn't believe what her father had said, and she couldn't believe Steve had stood up to him, but damn was he hot when he did it. He stood in front of her and offered her his hand. She gingerly took it, and he led her inside to pack what they needed. They'd have to make a few trips to completely move out.

When they entered the kitchen, Harriett turned to them both, smiling brightly until she saw the looks on their faces. "Oh, no, what happened?"

Steve pulled Laura, who was still at a loss for words, closer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked her side as he explained. "Harriett, I'm incredibly grateful for everything you and Carl have done for us, but it's time for Laura and me to get out on our own two… Well, four… feet. We're going to spend a few nights in a hotel and then find an apartment."

"Steve, you can't afford that," she reminded him.

"We'll make it work," he said firmly, looking directly at Laura, making a promise. He released her and walked over to Harriett. He hugged her, catching her off guard. "If there were any other way…" he whispered.

"Steve, you two don't have to go anywhere," Harriett scolded, hugging him back. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

Steve shook his head. "We can't. It's not good for our marriage and there is nothing more important to me in the world, except for Laura, and she hasn't really been thriving here either."

"What happened?"

Steve shook his head again, pulling back. He squeezed her shoulders, "It doesn't matter now." He took a few steps away, closer to the stairs, "Thank you for everything, Harriett. _Mom_. I mean it." He glanced over at Laura, "Ready, my love?"

She nodded silently and followed him up the stairs to pack. She was really moving out. They were really on their own. _Oh, no_.


End file.
